


We Gonna Need A DeLorean (Again!)

by StormRebel_Love



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Omega Dean, Post Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormRebel_Love/pseuds/StormRebel_Love
Summary: Omegaverse Au que medio sigue la serie jeRJ solo quería estar con sus papás, lo que no esperaba era activar sus poderes, viajar en el tiempo, regresar y traer consigo unos visitantes que pueden entrar en shock por lo que pueden descubrir.Este será mi tomo en el omegaverse y espero que les agrade. Además, será un fic que voy actualizar menos frecuentemente, pero no se preocupen si será terminada y no los dejare sufrir tanto xDGracias a mai lub por ser mi lector beta <3





	1. Prólogo

Papi y tío Moose todavía no llegan de su paseo y los extraño mucho. Tengo a mi tío Addy, pero yo quiero que toda mi familia este juntos ya que papá y mi hermanito también se acaban de ir y ya los extraño.

 

Estaba en mi cuarto con mi abejita de peluche que papá me dio y eso me daba algo de compañía.

 

Aunque tuviera a mi abejita y la presencia de papá en mi mente, todavía me hace sentirme solito. Yo los quiero todos a mi lado, pero me han dicho que tienen que ir a lugares para ayudar a otras personas.

 

Ya era hora de dormir, pero no quiero dormir. Yo quiero estar acurrucado con mi papi y él no está aquí. Empiezo a sentir como mis ojos me duelen por estar resistiendo soltar mis lágrimas.

 

Cierro mis ojos y me concentro para tratar de dormir, pero no puedo después de tenerlos cerrados por un ratito sin poder dormir mejor me baje de mi cama para caminar a la puerta. Para abrir la puerta tenía que estar de puntitas y también tenía que soltar a mi abejita, así que me concentre para abrir la puerta con mi mente.

 

El picaporte se mueve por un ratito hasta que ya se abre la puerta y eso me hace sentirme feliz porque ya estoy aprendiendo a usar mi telequinesis.

 

Le diré a papá y a mi hermanito cuando regresen. ¡Se pondrán felices que ya tengo más control sobre mi telequinesis! Ya quiero que regresen y eso me puso algo triste, pero empiezo a sentir una sensación cálida en mi cabeza que me tranquiliza. Eso me dice que papá sintió mi tristeza y me está tratando de consolarme.

 

Eso me tranquiliza un poco, pero todavía quiero tener a papi y papá conmigo. Quiero dormir entre ellos y sentirme seguro.

 

Salí de mi cuarto despacito porque no quería que tío Addy se despierte y no quiero que se despierte. Tío Addy ha estado trabajando mucho y necesita dormir por eso salgo despacito y sin tratar de hacer ruido.

 

El cuarto de mis papás está muy cerca así que no tuve que caminar mucho, pero ahora el problema iba a ser querer abrir la puerta con mi telequinesis.

 

Tarde un poquito para abrir la puerta, pero si lo pude volver hacer y enserio le tengo que decir a papá sobre esto. ¡Se pondrá feliz a saber cómo estoy avanzando! Entro al cuarto de mis papás y respire fondo. Todavía podía oler el aroma de mis papás y eso me da un poco de consuelo, su olor hacer que me tranquilice bastante.

 

Camine hacia la cama de mis papás y tire a mi abejita para que este arriba de la cama para que pueda subirme yo.

 

No batalle mucho para subirme a la cama, pero si jale las sabanas de la cama para ayudarme a subirme. A papi le iba a molestar que estén las sabanas así, pero sabiendo que lo hice yo no va a durar mucho tiempo enojado.

 

Volví a agarrar mi abejita y me acuesto en medio de la cama para poder oler los aromas de mis papás para que me ayude a dormir.

 

Eso hace que los vuelva a extrañar y cierro mis ojos para poder quedarme dormido. Aunque volví abrir mis ojos porque decido ponerme bajo las sabanas para tener algo más de comodidad y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos.

 

Esta vez si siento que estoy cayendo en el mundo de los sueños y esta vez no tuve que contar ovejitas para hacerlo.

 

* * *

 

Desperté por unos gritos y eso hizo que mi corazón latiera más fuerte. Estaba en un cuarto muy grande y muy oscuro que hace me dé algo de miedo porque este no es el cuarto de mis papás.

 

Estaba muy oscuro y no me gusta la oscuridad.

 

Estaba acostado en el piso y estaba muy helado, también creo que el piso esta algo sucio. A papi no le va a gustar que ensucié mi ropa, como cuando siempre juego y siempre me ensucio, aunque casi no se molesta mucho cuando lo hago. De todas maneras, si recuerdo que me cambio de ropa rápidamente y me baño, aunque yo no quería porque siempre quiero seguir jugando y eso iba a ser que me vuelva a ensuciar.

 

Lo bueno que todavía tengo a mi abejita así que de una manera me sienta seguro y también siento la presencia de papá en mi cabeza.

 

Me levante de donde estaba acostado y mi mano toca el piso frio. Cuando ya estoy de pie, abrazo más fuerte a mi abejita para que me de valor para pasearme en el lugar en donde estoy para ver dónde estoy.

 

Estoy algo asustado y no sabía dónde están mis papás.

 

Quiero llorar, pero no lo quiero hacer porque soy niño grande. Bueno tío Moose me dijo que es bueno llorar, pero no lo hago porque papi se pone triste cuando lloro.

 

Yo no quiero hacer que mi papi este triste ya que hay veces se pone triste y no me gusta que este triste mi papi.

 

Estaba caminando sin saber a dónde voy y eso fue cuando escuche unos gritos. Abrazo mi abejita más fuerte para sentirme seguro y continúo caminando. Caminé un poco más y eso fue cuando empecé a oler un aroma similar, se parece mucho al aroma de mi papi.

 

Aunque ese aroma no era igual al de mi papi, se parecía lo suficiente para hacerme sentir algo seguro y que me haga caminar hacia esa dirección.

 

Seguía oscuro el lugar, pero el olor se hacía más fuerte entre más me acerco. En eso fue cuando cayó un cuerpo sin cabeza enfrente de mi causando que soltara un grito.

 

-Maldición.

 

Escuche la voz de papi, bueno es voz se parece mucho a la voz de papi. Volteo para ver quién era y si es papi, pero una versión más chiquita de él.

 

¡Oh no!

 

Creo que use unos de mis poderes y no sé si puedo regresar. Eso hace que llore porque no quise hacerlo y ahora mis papás se van a asustar.

 

-No, no, no, no llores niño.

 

Me dice esta versión de papi y eso causa que llore aún más.

 

De pronto siento que me levantan y escucho unos pasos acercándose. Volteo mi cabeza para saber quién es y era tío Moose más chiquito junto con un señor que papi me ha enseñado fotos y que me ha dicho que es mi abuelo.

 

Luego empezaron a hablar y no estaba escuchando porque seguía queriendo a papi y papá.

 

Pensé que no iba a volver a verlos y eso hizo que llorara más. Creo que quisieron calmarme, pero yo quería el olor de mis papás y eso fue cuando sentí algo extraño.

 

De pronto sentí que caí encima de algo esponjoso y todavía estaba llorando, pero empecé a oler el aroma que si es de papi y eso hizo que abriera mis ojos.

 

Estaba en un cuarto y allí estaba papi y tío Moose con unas caras muy raras.

 

-¡Papi!

 

Grito y solté a mi abejita sin querer, pero solo quería abrazar a papi.

 

Escuche un ‘que’, pero ya había brincado a los brazos de papi y papi me atrapo en sus brazos. Su olor hizo que me sintiera más tranquilo y papi me abrazo más fuerte. Me dio un beso en mi cabeza y me está diciendo que todo está bien, eso hizo que me calmara bastante.

 

Al estar en los brazos de papi hace que me sienta seguro y con mucho sueño, así que cierro mis ojos y lo último que escucho es papi diciendo:

 

-No, otra vez no.


	2. DEAN

Estando en un cuarto de motel que no esta tan lejos del búnker me hace sentir demasiado ansioso, pero teníamos que hospedarnos porque tenía que admitir que Sam y yo estábamos demasiado cansados para estar en la carretera.

 

Me molesta un poco porque ya quería a ver a mi pequeño y sé que él ya nos extraña. RJ ya está acostumbrado a no verme o a Sam por algunos días, pero eso no lo detiene en que nos extrañe. También no ayuda que Cas anda con Jack haciendo lo que sea que están haciendo para que practique sus poderes.

 

Lo que no esperaba al entrar al cuarto después de haber dejado mis cosas en el piso era ver como RJ aparece en el aire cayendo en una de las camas para después ver como otros tres cuerpos caen a un lado. Me quedé paralizado viendo lo que acaba de suceder y la única razón de que reaccione era porque RJ gritó mi nombre y se tira hacía mí para que lo sostenga en mis brazos.

 

Escucho a Sam soltar un leve ‘qué’ y tiene razón. ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?!

 

Tenía a RJ en mis brazos, le estaba diciendo que todo está bien, que ya está a salvo. También le doy un beso sobre su sien para que se pueda tranquilizar.

 

De reojo veo que Sam ya tenía su pistola afuera y la tenía apuntada en la dirección de las personas que cayeron junto con RJ. No sabía si estar sorprendido o qué, porque las personas empezaron a levantarse y me percaté que ya las conocía, bueno considerando que uno de ellos soy yo.

 

-No, otra vez no.

 

Al decir eso, escucho que Sam suelta una risa, aunque es una risa que no es del todo sincera.

 

-Ni que me lo digas.

 

Me contesta y volteo a ver a Sam, él baja su arma, pero puedo ver que todavía esta alerta.

 

En eso fue cuando los invitados no invitados se levantan del suelo y definitivamente eran una versión de Sam y yo de hace unos años, además papá esta con ellos. Al verlo me hace sentir algo de melancolía.

 

Sacudo mi cabeza para tratar de olvidar ese sentimiento. Sam se acerca a ellos un poco y cuando voltean a vernos, ellos se levantan con rapidez.

 

-¿¡Qué está pasando!? ¿¡Qué son ustedes!?

 

Los tres al mismo tiempo empiezan a preguntar y ya conozco lo que sienten las personas, como cuando Sam y yo hablamos al mismo tiempo, es algo extraño y fascinante. Les iba a contestar, pero RJ me apretó más y me dice que tiene mucho miedo, me parte el corazón haber escuchado eso. Así que probablemente Cas ya sintió lo asustado que está y estará regresando al búnker.

 

Me acerque a la cama en donde cayó RJ y agarre su abejita. Se la quise dar, pero él solo puso su carita más pegada a mi cuello, cerca de mi glándula de olor y donde está mi mordedura de apareamiento que me hizo Cas hace unos años. Esto me dice que no podre separarlo de mi por un tiempo, necesita mi aroma para sentirse seguro.

 

-Sam ya sabes que hacer. Yo subiré las cosas a Baby y los esperaré allí.

 

Le digo a Sam mientras agarro las pocas cosas que habíamos bajando para pasar solo una noche en este motel.

 

Me salí del cuarto y puse la maleta en la cajuela. Era algo difícil hacerlo ya que tenía a RJ en mis brazos (RJ es un piojo cuando esta asustado o cuando solo quiere atención) y la única razón porque no lo dejaba en el piso o en el asiento es porque iba a volver a llorar, una cosa que no quiero que pase.

 

Pensé regresar para ver si no se me estaba olvidando algo, pero no quiero ver a nuestros visitantes. Saco mis llaves de mi bolsillo y abro la puerta para entrar en el asiento del co-piloto.

 

Aunque me duela no poder manejar a Baby, tenía que darle el honor a Sam porque RJ no me va a soltar y no quiero manejar con él en mis brazos.

 

Me acomodé y quería poner a RJ de una manera más cómoda, pero eso fallo ya que no quería moverse de su posición inicial. Suelto un suspiro y después puedo sentir una sonrisa en mi rostro. Amo demasiado a este pequeño niño y tengo mucha suerte de tenerlo en mi vida.

 

Estando sentado dentro de Baby, saco mi celular para mandar mensajes. Le mande primero uno a Adam diciendo que se prepare con lo que va a ver, también a mamá. Aunque no sé si sea una buena idea hacerlo, pero siento que ella necesita ver a papá, para que de una manera pueda quitarse un peso de encima. Al final abrí el chat de Cas para decirle que RJ está bien, pero yo sé que de todas maneras va a regresar para comprobarlo él mismo.

 

En eso fue cuando Sam (bueno mi Sam) junto con los otros salen del cuarto con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros. Me percato que mi versión joven se sorprende al verme en el asiento del co-piloto.

 

-¿Manejare yo?

 

Pregunta Sam y yo solo le miro con cara de “tú crees que voy a poder manejar con el piojito conmigo” haciendo que mire hacia RJ y eso hace que una sonrisa aparezca en su rostro junto con una expresión de cariño.

 

-Sí, esa fue una pregunta algo estúpida.

 

Me dice mientras se acerca a la puerta del piloto y entra. Nuestros visitantes estaban vacilando un poco para entrar en Baby y yo los veo levantando una ceja para de una manera decirles que se apuren que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

 

Eso causo que se miren entre si antes de caminar hacía la puerta, la abren y entran para sentarse en el asiento trasero.

 

Íbamos a dejar el cuarto sin avisar a los encargados y eso me da algo de pena, pero no tenemos tiempo para hacerlo. Así que Sam enciende a Baby y le da reversa para salir del motel e ir hacía el búnker.

 

Cuando salimos del estacionamiento es cuando mi celular empieza a sonar y veo que es Cas quien me está llamando. No pienso dos veces para contestar.

 

-Hola.

 

-¡Dean! Sentí que RJ está asustado y que me estaba tratando de llamar. Llamé a Adam y me dijo que RJ no está en su cuarto.

 

Cas me dice rápidamente y podía escuchar en su voz que está muy preocupado. Me percato que todos en el carro están en silencio y los visitantes están viéndome con mucho interés. Sam me mira con una cara para preguntar quién es y yo murmuro que es Cas. Sam abre su boca para soltar un pequeño ‘ah’ y vuelve a poner su vista hacia la carretera.

 

-No te preocupes Cas, RJ está conmigo y creo que usó unas de sus habilidades.

 

-¿Cuál de ellas?

 

-Viaje en el tiempo.

 

-¿Viaje en el tiempo?

 

-Sip.

 

Ya podía ver la cara de concentración de Cas en mi cabeza y eso hace que una sonrisa aparezca en mi rostro, pero la quito enseguida porque puedo sentir varios pares de ojos viéndome.

 

-¿Qué tanto vas a tardar para regresar? ¿Cómo esta Jack?

 

-En dos horas. Voy bastante rápido y Jack está bien, solo está preguntando por RJ. Al parecer RJ quiso comunicarse con él y por poco Jack me dejaba para estar con él

 

-Ay, eso es bastante adorable, pero dile que esta conmigo y que pronto lo vera. Creo que también llegáremos en dos horas máximo.

 

-Okay, te veo en dos horas. Te amo.

 

-Yo también te amo.

 

Con eso ultimo Cas me cuelga y guardo mí celular. Me percato del silencio y me imagino que los visitantes han de tener muchas preguntas. Preguntas que serán bastante difíciles de poder responder.

 

Así se mantuvo el silencio durante todo el camino y tenía que decir que fue muy incómodo.

 


	3. Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> Esta nota es para decirles que voy a cambiar de narrador en cada capítulo, pero como hay dos versiones de unos personajes así que el nombre del narrador sera el nombre del cap y dependiendo si son todas mayúsculas es la versión del futuro, ejemplo:
> 
> DEAN = narra Dean del futuro, papá de RJ y marido/pareja de Cas 
> 
> Dean = narra Dean del pasado, quien sigue soltero

Sigo sin creer que estamos en el futuro.

 

Tenemos que estar drogados o algo porque esto no puede pasar. En especial dudo que en mi futuro tenga un hijo tan adorable. Cuando era niño pensaba que iba a tener una familia, pero cuando me presente como un omega y como no era lo suficiente sumiso ese sueño disminuyo.

 

Ademas sería un poco difícil tener un alfa y niños y seguir siendo un cazador. Me gusta mucho hacerlo y dudo que lo llegue a dejar.

 

Con lo que he visto hasta ahorita es que, a pesar de tener un hijo y pareja, sigo siendo un cazador. Tengo tantas preguntas que quiero hacer, pero el aire dentro de Baby es muy tenso para hacerlo.

 

Papá tenia una expresión muy neutra que hace difícil saber que esta pensando y Sam (mi Sam) tiene una de curiosidad. He visto que varias veces que abre la boca para decir algo, pero siempre la vuelve a cerrar, fuera como si no puede formular las preguntas que quiere hacer.

 

Yo no sé que deba de pensar ni que hacer, nomás estoy sentando viendo al niño que al parecer es mi hijo dormir sobre el hombro de mi yo de futuro.

 

Tengo que admitir que hago voy hacer un niño muy bonito. Esto del viaje en el tiempo es confuso será muy confuso son los verbos que debo de usar. Bueno, en fin, el niño es bastante lindo.

 

Su cabello es algo oscuro y unos ojos azules hermosos que a pesar de que los tenía rojos por estar llorando por mi de una manera. Tiene pecas y sé que eso lo saco de mí, pero me percate, aunque tenga unas características mías yo siento que no se parece mucho a mí.

 

Si llego a conocer al padre sé que el niño será la misma cosa.

 

Eso hace que me ponga un poco nervioso, con lo que escuche con la llamada que hizo mi versión mayor que está en una relación amorosa y eso es algo que nunca me imaginé que iba a pasar.

 

¿Cómo será el alfa? ¿Sera alfa el padre?

 

Sé que a veces un beta puede concebir con omegas, aunque es menos probable que suceda. Ademas siento que seria un beta porque ningún alfa iba a querer estar conmigo.

 

¿Por qué tengo tanta curiosidad?

 

Puede que no este en el futuro y esto sea una alusión o algo así.

 

Estaba con la mirada perdida que no me percate que el niño abre sus ojos y dice algo dormido.

 

-¿Ya llegamos?

 

-Ya casi llegamos amor.

 

Mi versión mayor le dice mientras y le da un beso en la sien. El niño suelte un suspiro y cierra sus ojos de nuevo.

 

-¿Papá va estar allí?

 

El niño pregunta y en su voz se puede escuchar que tiene mucho sueño, pero quiere estar despierto. Debió de haberse cansando por lo mucho que estaba llorando desde que llegamos en este lugar.

 

-Si, papá va estar en la casa y te va a dar un gran abrazo, ademas de muchos besos.

 

Se abrazan fuertemente y eso hace que piense que es muy adorable ante esa escena.

 

Parece que son cercanos y tengo que admitir que es algo que siempre he querido en mi vida. Desde que Sam y yo hemos empezado a viajar buscando a papá, me hizo recordar la linda sensación que es estar con familia.

 

Ya no queria ver esa escena porque es demasiada intima, mejor me puse a ver por la ventana y esperar llegar a donde sea que nos estén llevando.

 

* * *

 

 

Estaba viendo por la ventana por mucho tiempo que ya estaba algo aburrido deber mucha carretera. Veo de reojo que papá y Sam estaban callados, pero tensos, al parecer no iban a descansar hasta que lleguemos a donde sea el lugar que nos estén llevando.

 

Lo que no esperaba era ver que el lugar está rodeado de árboles, pero como es oscuro no puedo ver con detalle el lugar.

 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos en un garaje bastante grande con varios carros en él. El motor de Baby es apagado y en es cuando las versiones mayores abren sus puertas para salir.

 

Nos quedamos en el interior papá, Sam y yo por unos segundos antes de salir rápidamente para seguirlos.

 

¿De donde pudieron conseguir tanto dinero para estos carros? ¿Del padre alfa del niño?

 

Es un garaje muy grande y con varios carros clásicos, antes de que pueda verlos con detalle veo como las versiones mayores de Sam y de mi pasan por una puerta. Vacile por un momento antes de seguirlos atreves de la puerta, podía oír pasos detrás de mí, eso me dice que papá y Sam estan detrás de mí.

 

El lugar en donde llegamos parece bastante grande, pasillos largos con varias puertas que no tengo idea de que hay dentro.

 

Sin percatarme, ya estábamos en un cuarto donde hay una mesa con un mapa en el centro. Volteo a mi derecha y veo que hay un umbral que separa el cuarto donde estoy a otro que hay varias mesas. Camino a esa dirección para ver lo que hay adentro, parece una biblioteca y lo primero que pense fue que este cuarto ha de ser el lugar favorito de Sam.

 

-¡Bienvenidos a la Baticueva!

 

Exclama mi versión mayor y tiene razón, esto parece a una Baticueva.

 

Él se sentó en una silla que estan en el cuarto de la mesa con el mapa y se acomoda al niño que tiene en sus brazos.

 

-Oh, ¿ya llegaron? Eso fue algo rapido y…..

 

Un hombre que no tengo la menor idea de quien sale de uno de los pasillos, es como de mi estatura con cabello claro.

 

-Esto es raro, ummm, los cuartos estan listo y mejor me voy.

 

Dice en dirección a las versiones mayores y cuando asienten de que escucharon, después de eso dio media vuelta y regreso por el mismo camino de donde habia entrado antes.

 

-¿Quién es…?

 

Mi Sam estaba preguntando cuando se escucho una puerta que se abriera y cerrarse de una manera agresiva.

 

-¡Dean!

 

Una voz profunda grita y hace que un escalofrió recorra toda mi espalda. Tampoco no ayuda que el olor a alfa es muy placentero para mí que hace que me sienta un caliente.

 

La puerta se vuelve abrir mientras que el alfa está bajando las escaleras, detrás del alfa esta un muchacho on cabello claro que tiene el aroma parecido al de un beta.

 

El alfa ignoro a todos a excepción de mi versión mayor y al niño, eso me dice que es el padre alfa. Cuando se acercó, agarro al niño en sus brazos y el automáticamente pone su carita sobre su glándula para respirar su aroma.

 

Voltea a vernos, ya veo de donde saca los ojos azules el niño.


	4. CAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe ^^; perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí está el nuevo cap!  
> Solo vengo a decirles que en mi au omegaverse decidí usar algo que le dicen voz alfa y voz omega. Digo voz, pero es más bien como un tono. Los alfas lo usan para dar órdenes y depende de lo chingon que es, otros alfas y betas se van a sentir intimidados y harán caso de un modo y a los omegas pues..... solo diré que se vuelven muy, pero muy obedientes 7u7  
> Luego la voz omega, otra vez es un tono, que tiene dos usos. Uno para manipular a las otras personas de una manera sexy y no tan sexy (es como una manera de hacer a los betas y alfas hacer lo que quieran), en especial a los alfas y tmb de una manera calmar a los niños que causa de todas maneras que los alfas se vuelvan unos calenturientos porque les gusta un omega así ;v  
> Bueno pues, disfruten el capítulo!

Al tener a RJ en mis brazos hace que la preocupación desaparezca por completo.

 

Podía sentir en mi mente como RJ se calma y eso me da mucho gusto, porque antes estaba gritando haciendo que me asustara. Había pensado que algo le había pasado a él y a Dean.

 

Hasta llego a comunicarse con Jack y no tengo la menor idea de cómo pudo haberlo hecho.

 

RJ tiene cinco años y seguimos sin saber que tantas habilidades tiene, es algo frustrante porque siempre terminamos con un pequeño problema cuando los llega a utilizar.

 

Cuando comparo las habilidades de Jack y de RJ hace que me percate de que tan diferentes son.

 

Amo a los dos, pero siento que a veces piensan que hay favoritismo. Algo que no es cierto y no quiero que sientan, pero los sentimientos humanos son algo muy difícil de controlar y eso lo aprendí cuando fui uno.

 

Trato de pasar tiempo con ambos, pero siempre siento que no es suficiente y me hace sentir mal al respecto.

 

Dean me ha dicho que es normal eso y no me gustó tanto esa respuesta.

 

Bueno, creo que eso es ser humano. No debería de estar tan aferrado en entender, pero me gustaría entender mejor.

 

Tengo que dejar de pensar sobre esto porque RJ puede llegar oír lo que estoy pensando y por lo asustado que esta, no necesita eso ahorita. En eso fue cuando empecé a percibir unos aromas extras, unos que siento que ya los habia olido antes, pero no puedo recordar de dónde.

 

Son demasiado nostálgicos y tengo que admitir que descarte olerlos de nuevo porque sé dentro de mi que no deben de estar presentes.

 

Volteo a la dirección del aroma.

 

No, otra vez no.

 

Estaba las versiones jóvenes de Dean y Sam Winchester además de John Winchester.

 

Tenía una idea de que pudo haber hecho RJ cuando viajo en el tiempo, pero nunca me imaginé que iba a traer visitantes. ¿Por qué no me dijo Dean? Bueno esto seria un poco raro de explicar, pero no es como si fuera la primera vez que algo así pasara.

 

Puedo ver en sus ojos la sorpresa ante mi presencia.

 

¿Debería sentirme orgulloso por haber causado eso?

 

Es una sensación rara, pero dejare de pensar sobre eso porque ahora lo que necesita RJ es a sus padres.

 

-Umm, podemos arreglar esto mañana.

 

Digo y siento que lo dije de una manera sin mucha autoridad. Todavía tenía mi mirada sobre los invitados y me percato que la versión joven de Dean se tensaba.

 

Eso fue bastante extraño. Mejor quito mi mirada sobre ellos y la pongo sobre Dean.

 

-Dean, tenemos que ir a nuestra habitación, podemos arreglar el asunto mañana porque necesitas descansar.

 

Le digo y creo que use mi voz alfa porque Dean solo asiente, no se queja ni nada, solo se acerca a mi para agarrar la mano que tenia sobre la espalda de RJ para empezar a jalarme en dirección de nuestra habitación.

 

Nos estábamos alejando y lo unico que tenia en mi mente era que habia usado mi voz de alfa.

 

-Umm, ¿Dean? No quise usar mi voz alfa, ni me percate que lo estaba haciendo.

 

Dean se detiene abruptamente y eso me pone un poco nervioso. Puedo ver como Dean respira fondo antes de voltearse para verme con una expresión que me hace sentirme muy cálido.

 

-No te preocupes Cas, puede que me hubiera sentido muy sumiso y que mis piernas se debilitaran, pero eso no importa ahora.

 

Suelta mi mano para abrazarme y pone su cara cerca de mi cuello. Pone una de sus manos sobre la espalda de RJ y la empieza a mover de arriba hacia abajo para de una manera tranquilizar a RJ, aunque en este momento está dormido.

 

-Lo unico que importa en este momento es que estas aquí ahora, aunque si te castigare por haber usado tu voz alfa… Alfa.

 

Un escalofrió demasiado placentero recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

 

-No puedo usar mi voz de alfa, pero tú si la de omega. Siento que eso no es del todo justo.

 

Le digo de una manera que se puede considerar coqueta, bueno es era lo que esperaba. Dean solo se ríe por lo que acabo de decir y se aleja un poco de mi para poder darme un beso sobre mis labios.

 

-Sabes que te gusta Cas.

 

Me susurra contra mis labios y no puedo evitar que una sonrisa aparezca. Si no estuviéramos en esta situación con RJ y los visitantes, no iba a dejar salir a Dean de nuestra habitación por todo un día.

 

No debería de tener este tipo de pensamientos, pero que puedo hacer, Dean me hace ser así.

 

-No queria admitirlo, pero si, si me gusta.

 

Respondo y vuelvo a darle un beso, lo malo es que fue interrumpido por RJ.

 

-Papá, deja de besar a papi y vámonos a dormir.

 

La vocecita de RJ se puede escuchar que esta cansando y que ya quiere dormir, pero no antes de hacer notar su presencia.

 

-Perdón RJ, ya vamos a dormir papi, tú y yo.

 

-Yay.

 

Dice de una manera tan cansada y demasiado adorable. Tenemos demasiada suerte en poder tener a RJ en nuestras vidas.

 

Empezamos a caminar de nuevo en dirección a nuestra habitación, pero esta vez Dean esta enseguida de mi y sin sostener mi mano. Tenia mis dos manos sosteniendo a RJ y a Dean no le importa que no esté sosteniendo su mano.

 

Puse mi mirada sobre RJ y veía que tenia sus ojos cerrados, su expresión serena y eso me hace sentir feliz. Podía sentir lo asustado que estaba y eso fue algo que nunca quiero experimentar de nuevo. Algo que es muy difícil de que pudiera pasar por la vida que llevamos.

 

RJ debe de vivir en las sombras porque si alguien tuviera la noción de que existe, harían lo posible para llegar a él.

 

Siempre me he preguntando como el resto de mis hermanos no saben de RJ, pero tengo varias teorías. No he podido confirmar ninguna de ellas, pero no quiero indagar y poner a RJ en una situación peligrosa.

 

Salgo de mi cabeza cuando siento que alguien jala mi corbata y pongo mi vista sobre Dean que la tiene en su mano.

 

-Estabas tan ido que no te diste cuenta de que la agarre, hasta RJ se percató porque sintió que lo hice.

 

¡Ah! Por algo RJ se acomodó en mis brazos.

 

-Anda Cas.

 

Dean me dice mientras me jala por medio de mi corbata y cuando entro a la habitación, dejo a RJ en medio de la cama. Él se acomodó rápidamente, aunque parece que está buscando algo porque está moviendo su mano de un lado a otro. En eso fue cuando Dean pone a la abeja que le di cerca de su mano y RJ cuando la siente la agarra para abrazarla.

 

Esa vista hace que mi corazón se llene de amor por mi familia. Dean estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama viendo a RJ y yo estaba viendo su espalda. Puede que no vea su cara, pero sé que tiene una sonrisa en su rostro.

 

Me siento detrás de Dean y pongo mis brazos alrededor de su espalda. Pongo mi mentón sobre su hombro y eso hace que se recargue en mi poniendo sus manos sobre las mías que estan sobre su estómago. Sabía que tenía muchas cosas en su mente.

 

-¿Cómo te sientes?

 

Le pregunto susurrando.

 

-Extraño. Es demasiado raro ver una versión joven mía y de Sam, además de ver a papá de nuevo.

 

-Umm, no te preocupes. Lo vamos a solucionar.

 

Digo de una manera de consolar a Dean. Él solo suspira y voltea su cara para verme. Nos miramos por unos segundos antes de cerrarlos para compartir un beso.

 

-Eso espero, Cas.


	5. Dean & SAM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una notita para decir que estoy cambiando de narrador y como hay dos personajes, aquí hay una forma de distinguir quien narra uwu
> 
> DEAN = narra Dean del futuro, papá de RJ y marido/pareja de Cas
> 
> Dean = narra Dean del pasado, quien sigue soltero

Dean

 

Al oírle usar su voz de alfa, casi hace que termine en el suelo porque hizo que mis piernas se debilitaran demasiado y por alguna extraña razón no me molesto que eso pasara. Ademas, esa voz profunda hizo que mi lado omega quisiera ser dominado y lo más vergonzoso es que puedo sentir que estoy un poco mojado.

 

Tenía demasiados escalofríos y no ayudaba la vergüenza que sentía al ver que mi cuerpo reaccionaba así, lo unico que pido es que nadie se percate de mi situación.

 

Me moriría si alguien termina oliendo lo mojado que estoy, una de las cuantas cosas que odio de ser un omega porque si te existas, siempre van a saber porque hay un olor peculiar que un omega tiene cuando esta así.

 

Estaba demasiado dentro de mi cabeza que no me había percatado que había una conversación pasando a mi alrededor.

 

-….. Por algo uso tapones para los oídos y que haga que me arrepienta de vivir con ellos.

 

Es lo unico que escuché y eso hizo que hiciera que pusiera toda mi atención hacía las personas que estan ocupando el cuarto. Veo que Sam mayor tenia una mano cubriendo su rostro y podía ver en ella que sentía pena. ¿Por qué sentía pena? No tengo ni la menor idea por qué, ya que estaba pensando en otra cosa.

 

-Así son Dean y Cas. Me sorprende que todavia te sigues quejando.

 

Dice el muchacho que llego junto con el alfa (¿Cas?) y es adorable, algo dentro de mi queria protegerlo. Creo que no ayudaba que estaba frunciendo el ceño en signo de confusión.

 

-Jack, solo estoy quejándome. Es mi papel como el hermano menor.

 

-Ah, ¿entonces tendre que hacer eso cuando RJ haga algo molesto?

 

-Ummm, si porque no.

 

Estaba viendo como Sam mayor y el chico que al parecer se llama Jack estan hablando con mucha familiaridad.

 

-Sam, nunca pense que en algún  momento tubieras el cabello tan corto.

 

¿Qué?

 

Al escuchar eso, pongo más detalle sobre el cabello de Sam mayor y Jack tiene razón. Sam se dejo crecer su cabello, no se le ve mal, pero que enfado tener el cabello tan largo.

 

-Tendre que buscar unas tijeras y cortártelo yo mismo Sammy, lo tienes demasiado largo.

 

Se me suelta decir y eso hace que tenga varios ojos sobre mi que hace que me sienta incomodo porque ahora recuerdo que no quería que nadie me viera después de haberme mojado ante la voz del alfa.

 

Lo que esperaba era que alguien mencionara eso, pero en realidad lo que paso es que Sam mayor se soltó riendo.

 

-¡Wow! Esto me dice que Dean no ha cambiado tanto, sigue insistiendo que me corte el cabello y es un milagro que no me lo corte cuando estoy durmiendo.

 

Eso es algo que haría, pero al parecer madure lo suficiente para no llegar hacerlo.

 

-Bueno pues, los llevare a donde se van a quedar porque siento que estan cansados y tiene mucho por procesar.

 

Sam mayor hace una señal para que lo siguiéramos y vacilamos un poco antes de ir detrás de él. Este lugar es bastante grande y me da curiosidad de como pudieron conseguirlo y hacerlo como su hogar.

 

-¿Qué es este lugar?

 

Escucho a mi Sam preguntándole a Sam mayor, Sam mayor se tensa un poco antes de contestar.

 

-Ummm, es algo difícil de explicar. Así que diré que alguien cercano a nosotros nos dio este lugar para hacerlo nuestra base.

 

Nos dio una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y volteo a ver a mi Sam. Me percato que tenía una expresión que se podía decir que no estaba satisfecho con lo que le acaban de decir.

 

Caminamos por otros minutos más hasta que Sam mayor se detuvo abruptamente.

 

-Pues, umm, casi no usamos estas habitaciones, así que dos de ustedes van a ponerse de acuerdo con quien van a compartir. Así que aquí los dejo, hablen y hablemos para solucionar esto.

 

Sam mayor nos dice y vuelve a darnos una pequeña sonrisa. Vacila un poco antes de despedirse de una manera demasiado incomoda y dejarnos solos.

 

Nos quedamos mirándonos por unos segundos y cuando parecía que papá iba a decir algo, Sam interrumpe diciendo que el y yo vamos a compartir habitación. Me agarra la mano para jalarme hacia la habitación y no me había percatado que ya había  abierto la puerta.

 

Era una habitación algo vacía, pero tenia una cama y eso es lo que cuenta ya que puedo sentir como mi cuerpo quiere que duerma.

 

-Estoy demasiado cansado Sammy.

 

Le digo a Sam y cuando lo veo, él tenia una expresión extraña en su rostro.

 

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa?

 

Me acerqué mientras le preguntaba y parece que estaba muy adentro de su cabeza que no me mira o algo similar. Lo miro por unos segundos antes de poner mi mano enfrente a su cara y moverla de un lado a otro para sacarlo de su cabeza de un modo.

 

No reacciona al instante, pero cuando lo hizo lo primero que dijo, hizo que sintiera mi estomago pesado.

 

-Dean, estamos en el futuro y no sabemos cómo regresar. Ademas creo que sigo siendo cazador y nunca regrese a Stanford y no sé como sentirme con esa información.

 

* * *

 

SAM

 

Nunca pense que iba a estar escondido en una esquina espiando a unas versiones jóvenes de Dean, de papá  y mía.

 

Nop, nunca pense que iba hacer esto.

 

Ademas es un milagro que no se han percatado que los estoy espiando. Creo que eso es porque han de estar demasiado conmocionados sobre la situación en que estan en este momento.

 

Observo que mi versión joven jala a la versión joven de Dean hacía la habitación y eso no me sorprende. Dudo que este en una buena situación con papá y que quiera compartir cama. Papá se acerca a la puerta, pero decide mejor dirigirse a su habitación y antes de que me viera, pongo mi espalda contra la pared para esconderme de un modo.

 

Espero un poco antes de volver a asomarme para ver que estaba pasando y el pasillo estaba vacío, eso me dice que papá entro a su habitación. Espero que no tenga curiosidad y se ponga a explorar el lugar.

 

-¿Qué estás haciendo Sam?

 

Al escuchar repentinamente una voz cuando estaba espiando hizo que diera un salto del susto. Mi corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte y volteo para ver de quién es esa voz. Era Jack con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

 

-Nada, Jack, nada en lo absoluto.

 

Le digo y eso todavia hace que me mire con confusión, pero solo suelto una risa algo nerviosa. Pongo mi mano sobre su hombre para empujarlo en dirección de su habitación.

 

-Jack, ve a descansar.

 

-Pero no necesito descansar como tú.

 

-Descansa de todas maneras o practica tus habilidades, pero ve a tu habitación.

 

-Está bien.

 

Jack me dice y empieza a caminar en dirección de su habitación, pero a unos cuantos pasos se detiene y me voltea ver.

 

-Usted también descanse.

 

-Lo haré Jack.

 

Le digo y pongo un pulgar arriba para afirmar que lo haré, pero en realidad creo que será difícil hacerlo.


	6. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> Esta nota es para recuerden que estoy cambiando de narrador en cada capítulo, pero como hay dos versiones de unos personajes así que el nombre del narrador sera el nombre del cap y dependiendo si son todas mayúsculas es la versión del futuro, ejemplo:
> 
> DEAN = narra Dean del futuro, papá de RJ y marido/pareja de Cas
> 
> Dean = narra Dean del pasado, quien sigue soltero sin perro que le ladre aunque si le ladran unos :v
> 
> Ademas, gracias por tenerme paciencia, la escuela me esta matando ;3;
> 
> Bueno disfruten del capítulo uwu

Estaba entrando en pánico y creo que lo peor es que Dean esta durmiendo sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

 

Dean no sabia como de un modo calmarme cuando empecé a decirle sobre lo que me preocupaba. Solo me dijo que debía de haber una razón porque todavia soy cazador o puede que, si regresara a Stanford, pero que andaba de visita o algo. Tenía la sensación de que eso no era verdad y no sabia que sentir al respecto.

 

Estaba sentando en el piso con mi espalda recargada contra la cama porque no podía dormir como Dean.

 

También no ayuda que en la situación en que estamos es demasiada extraña para ser verdad. ¡Estoy en el futuro! Esas cosas es una cosa solo pasan en las novelas de ciencia ficción.

 

Estaba moviendo mi pierna de arriba hacía abajo y eso es porque estoy demasiado ansioso.

 

Suelto un suspiro y me levanto de mi posición, tenía que hacerlo con cuidado para no despertar a Dean. Aunque si quería hacerlo porque no es justo que este durmiendo con tanta tranquilidad y yo no.

 

También, me da curiosidad este lugar. Es muy grande y no tengo ni idea de cómo lo pudieron conseguir.

 

Con mucho cuidado abro la puerta y la vuelvo a cerrar. El pasillo era algo largo con varias puertas con números sobre ellas. Tenía curiosidad en abrirlas para saber si todas son habitaciones o algo diferente.

 

Cierro los ojos y respiro lentamente para tranquilizar a mi corazón. Desde que estoy en este lugar mi corazón ha estado latiendo demasiado rápido.

 

Al volverlos a abrir repentinamente veo unos ojos azules.

 

-¡Ahhhh!

 

Exclamo y doy unos pasos hacía atrás. El chico que llego junto con el alfa de ojos azules puso una expresión de culpa.

 

-Perdón por asustarte.

 

Me regala una muy leve y tímida sonrisa, de un modo ese gesto me tranquiliza porque siento que no me hará daño. También creo que ayuda mucho que huele a familia y eso me da un poco de seguridad.

 

No sé qué relación llegare a tener con él, pero por ahora es un extraño y aunque huela a familia mantendré mi distancia.

 

-Soy Jack y me imagino que no puedes dormir. Eso me pasa siempre porque casi no necesito dormir y suele ser muy aburrido, pero aprovecho para investigar….

 

Jack empieza a balbucear y tenia que admitir que es bastante adorable porque tenia un brillo en sus ojos que se podría decir que era inocencia. Eso era algo raro ver en alguien que es cazador.

 

Cuando quise tener el balbuceo de Jack es cuando veo a mi versión del futuro poner una mano sobre el hombro de Jack, eso lo detuvo y puso una expresión de pena.

 

-Jack, ¿Por qué no vas a ver Netflix un poco? Yo me encargo de él.

 

Jack solo asiente, da media vuelta y desaparece al dar una vuelta en una esquina.

 

Me quede viendo como mi yo del futuro ve a Jack irse con una expresión que muestra cariño. Hubiera pensando por un momento que Jack seria su hijo o algo parecido, pero Jack tiene un aroma similar al alfa de Dean.

 

Sigo sin creer que Dean tenga un alfa.

 

-No puedes dormir, ¿verdad?

 

Me pregunta y me quedo en silencio por unos segundos antes de asentir porque no creo que pueda dar una buena respuesta.

 

-No sé que te puedo decir y que no entres en pánico, pero te puedo me puedo hacer compañía…… Vaya, esto es confuso.

 

Mi versión mayor me dice y tenia que admitir, si es confuso hablar con una versión de ti.

 

-¿Qué vamos hacer?

 

Le pregunto porque en si tengo curiosidad de que pudiera hacer sin que me diga algo que pueda arruinar la línea del tiempo.

 

-Mmmm, tengo una idea.

 

* * *

 

¡Santa madre de Dios!

 

Habia visto que tenían libros cuando entramos, pero no pude husmear como queria porque estaba paralizado en la habitación principal que contenía la mesa con el mapa y también no queria que me regalar de un modo por separarme del grupo.

 

La pared básicamente estaba llena de libros y eso hacia que me emocionara demasiado.

 

Me acerque y saque uno del estante, me percato en ese momento que los libros son de mitología y no me molesta nada de que lo sean. Creo que ayuda que tienen información detallada sobre cada criatura.

 

Cierro el libro que tengo en mis manos para recoger otros para ponerlos en la mesa para no tener que levantarme seguido para leer otro. Puedo escuchar como mi versión mayor suelta una risa ante mi entusiasmo. En eso es cuando me percato que tiene un cuadro negro. Queria preguntar que es, pero me daba un poco de pena hacerlo.

 

No pude resistir y tuve que preguntar.

 

-¿Qué es eso?

 

Mi versión mayor suelta una pequeña risa y se sienta enfrente de mí. Abre como una tapa y lo acomoda para usarlo para recargar lo que sea que esta adentro del estuche.

 

Después de acomodar, pone sus dedos sobre la cosa y cuando esta satisfecho es cuando voltea el cuadro para que lo vea.

 

-Esto es una Tablet.

 

¡Que! Es como una computadora, pero esta mas pequeña porque solo es un cuadro y puedo sentir como una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro. ¡Esto es genial! La tecnología si ha avanzado mucho y estoy emocionado para que pase.

 

-¡Esto es genial!

 

-¡Ya lo sé!

 

Eso causa que ambos nos soltáramos riendo ante lo que acaba de pasar.

 

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más sobre esta tablet es cuando de pronto aparece un hombre con una expresión juguetona con cabello un poco largo de color café oscuro y parece que sus ojos son oro. Puede que este exagerando, pero eso es lo que yo siento al verlo.

 

-Hola guapo.

 

Dice de una manera seductora y si que queria seducir porque su aroma se tornó muy dulce.

 

-Hola Gabe.

 

Mi versión del futuro dice con humor en su voz, pero parece que no le esta afectando ese olor dulce que esta emitiendo la persona que ahora sé que se llama Gabe y no sé como lo hace. Solo llevo un minuto oliendo su aroma y ya tengo pensamientos sucios por ellos.

 

En eso fue cuando Gabe pone su mirada sobre mi y por alguna razón hace que me ruborice.

 

-Oooohhh, se me olvida que tan adorable eras Sammy.

 

Gabe dice de una manera chillona y se acerca a mi para pichar mi mejilla, Eso me hizo sentir como un niño por alguna razón y eso hace que me aleje de su mano que causa que Gabe haga un puchero con sus labios.

 

-Déjalo Gabe.

 

MI versión mayor dice, Gabe se vuelve a sentar en el lugar que estaba antes haciendo mas pronunciado su puchero y cruza sus brazos.

 

-Como arruinas mi diversión Moose.

 

-Lo que tú digas Gabe.

 

Se compartieron una mirada que hacia sentirme que estaba invadiendo un momento privado entre ellos.

 

Bajo mi mirada para seguir leyendo el libro que tenia abierto enfrente de mí, tenía que distraerme del aroma dulce que esta emitiendo el omega que acaba de aparecer repentinamente.

 

Espera.

 

-¿Cómo apareciste así de la nada?

 

Gabe abre la boca para contestar, pero mi versión mayor le da un leve golpe usando su codo en el costado de Gabe para que no conteste.

 

-Espera que todos estén aquí para decirle, no quiero tener la misma platica varias veces.

 

-Sam, por favor, deja de ser un aguafiestas.

 

¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

 

El futuro es demasiado confuso y me da un poco de miedo porque muchas cosas que queria en mi vida no se ha realizado. Esto es un sentimiento que me causa demasiada confusión.

 

Estaba distraído tratando de ignorar a mi versión mayor y el omega porque no queria ver algo que me puede arrepentir.

 

De todas maneras, tengo muchas preguntas, demasiadas preguntas.

 

Aunque creo que podre tener las respuestas a ellas en la mañana y el hecho que tenga que esperar hace que mi paciencia se acabe.

 

La principal pregunta que tengo es que paso con el asesino de Jess y porque nunca regrese a Stanford. Hay demasiadas cosas que pudieron pasar, pero dudo que me lo respondan. Aunque eso no significa que no voy a intentar en hacerlas para saber la verdad.

 

Tendre que ser paciente para saber lo que necesito y tendre que ignorar al omega con el aroma dulce porque no quiero perder el control.

 

Creo que será una larga noche.


	7. GABRIEL y John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> Esta nota es para recuerden que estoy cambiando de narrador en cada capítulo, pero como hay dos versiones de unos personajes así que el nombre del narrador sera el nombre del cap y dependiendo si son todas mayúsculas es la versión del futuro, ejemplo:  
> DEAN = narra Dean del futuro, papá de RJ y marido/pareja de Cas  
> Dean = narra Dean del pasado, quien sigue soltero sin perro que le ladre aunque si le ladran unos :v  
> Bueno disfruten del capítulo uwu

GABRIEL

 

¡Pero que cosa tan hermosa estoy viendo!

 

Pongo mi codo sobre la mesa y poner mi mejilla sobre mi puño y así poder ver a Sam joven con mas detenimiento. Además no ayuda que se vea tan adorable al estar todo nervioso al darse cuenta que tiene toda mi atención.

 

Al verlo me hace extrañar lo precioso que era, aunque no me quejo del pedazo de hombre que tengo ahora.

 

¡Ah!

 

Creo que no debo de decir nada sobre lo del cambio drástico de tiempo, pero creo que todavia no me conocen por la forma en que actúa Sam bebé conmigo. Que bien porque sería genial coquetear con un Sam que nunca ha probado de mi carisma.

 

Veo como Sam bebé esta moviéndose en la silla para acomodarse, pero yo sé que en realidad está nervioso.

 

De pronto empecé a sentir como me estaba llenando de sentimientos por Sam bebé que hasta puedo sentir como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. ¡Estúpidas hormonas! Siempre me hacen que quiera llorar, comer (aunque de eso no me quejo) y/o llorar mientras como.

 

Pero esto me pasa por haber escogido un cuerpo omega, se me olvidó que hay una cosa que se llama celo.

 

No debería de quejarme, ese celo fue una experiencia muy placentera y ayudó a que la pasara con un gran alfa. A pesar de que los anticonceptivos no funcionaron del todo y ahora tengo un parasito haciéndome compañía las 24 horas.

 

Eso me hace recordar que no debo de decirle parasito, pero es la verdad.

 

Deano está de acuerdo, aunque no lo quiere admitir y él lo sabe porque paso por lo mismo.

 

Suspiro.

 

Estoy bastante aburrido y creo que no puedo hacer nada porque Sam me esta observando. Puedo ver como me esta viendo de reojo cada segundo para ver si no digo algo inapropiado.

 

-¡Saaaaaaaam!

 

-¿Qué?

 

-¿Qué?

 

Ambos Sam me contestan al oír mi quejido, Sam bebé tenía una expresión bastante adorable mientras que mi Sam tiene una de preocupación.

 

-Estoy aburrido.

 

Mi Sam me mira con una mirada algo exasperada, pero podía ver afecto en su mirada.

 

-¿En serio?

 

-Si.

 

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

 

-Tu sabes lo que estoy pensando.

 

-Nop, eso no va a pasar.

 

Arruinó mi diversión, sabía que iba a pasar, pero esperaba que pudiera decir lo que quería decir en un principio.

 

-Arruinas mi diversión.

 

-La arruino por la salud mental de él.

 

Mi Sam dice mientras apunta hacía Sam bebé y eso me hace soltar una pequeña risa.

 

-¿Qué ibas a decir que puede dañar ‘mi salud mental’?

 

Sam bebé pregunta con una carita de confusión que es bastante adorable.

 

-Un trío.

 

Sam y yo contestamos al mismo tiempo y eso hace que Sam bebé se ruborice bastante que parece un tomate de lo rojo que se puso.

 

No podía detener el impulso de agarrar la cara de Sam bebé y aplastar sus cachetes. Al ver su carita toda roja imitando a un pez gracias a mí, es una vista muy linda.

 

-¡Pero qué lindo eres!

 

Exclamo porque en realidad es bastante adorable verlo así, ya casi no puedo hacer que Sam se ruborice por mis comentarios inapropiados.

 

Me alejo porque la mesa estaba encajándose en mi panza y eso es malo para el parásito o eso creo. En serio debo de dejar de decirle así porque un día de estos lo diré en voz alta y me irá mal.

 

Ya que lo pienso, es un parásito, pero será un lindo parásito considerando quien es su padre.

 

-Por cierto, ¿qué estas haciendo?

 

Le pregunto a Sam porque según yo, ya tenían un hechizo para mandar a personas en el tiempo. Bueno, pienso que están haciendo eso porque hay un Sam más joven y eso me hace pensar que hubo un viaje en el tiempo o algo así.

 

-Buscando otras formas de mandarlos a su tiempo, ya que RJ lo hizo, no sé si eso cambia las cosas.

 

-¿RJ lo hizo? Vaya, mi sobrino ya puede usar viaje en el tiempo y traer consigo personas. Estoy orgulloso.

 

-Es bueno que pueda saber usar sus poderes, pero lo malo es que es pequeño y solo funciona cuando tiene emociones grandes. Además para el hechizo necesitamos unas cosas y le dije a unas personas para que nos las traigan.

 

-¿No irá Cassie por ellos?

 

Pregunto porque me imagine que Sam y Dean se iban a quedar a cuidarlos y Cassie iba a ir a buscar lo que les faltaba.

 

-Cas no puede volar y puede tardar unos días para ir y regresar, también dudo que se quiera separa de RJ y Dean.

 

-Ah, además si se va Cas, Dean lo mandará a dormir afuera.

 

-¿Y nadie quiere eso?

 

Sam bebé interrumpe y eso hace que Sam y yo no dejamos de mirar porque en si estábamos ignorándolo.

 

-Confía en mi bebé, nadie quiere ver a un Cas todo triste caminando sin rumbo por el bunker. Te duele verlo así.

 

Cuando dije eso, Sam bebé se puso aún más rojo.

 

Definitivamente es adorable verlo así y espero hacerlo más seguido con cosas más inapropiadas.

 

Soy experto en eso y en hacer bromas, además de otras cosillas.

 

En fin, tengo que pensar en que hacer para quitarme el aburrimiento. Sam se ve ocupado, así que mejor iré a buscar algo de comer. Espero que todavía queden cupcakes.

 

Me levanto con un poco de dificultad y sé que Sam se percata de eso porque casi se levanta para ayudarme.

 

-Esta bien Sammich, todavía no soy tan inútil.

 

Le digo guiñado mi ojo y eso hace que Sam pone sus ojos en blanco, pero sabía que lo hacía con cariño.

 

Estaba caminando hacía la cocina y podía sentir unos ojos sobre mí.

 

Sé de quienes son esos ojos y debo de admitir que me siento muy halagado de que quiera ver mi trasero.

 

Todavía lo tengo.

 

Camino algo despacio a la cocina y me detengo en la entrada porque alguien ya estaba en la cocina.

 

Lo que me detiene es que es mi suegrito quien esta buscando algo en el refrigerador. Vasile un poco porque no sabía si fuera una buena idea tener una conversación con él, pero me vale. Lo voy a hacer y tengo la mejor forma de iniciar conversación.

 

-¡Hola suegro!

 

* * *

 

 

John

 

-¡Hola suegro!

 

¿Hola suegro?

 

Esa es una voz completamente diferente al alfa de Dean, que todavía sigo sin creer que Dean tenga un alfa.

 

Me vuelvo para ver quién esta hablándome y enfrente de mi esta un omega.

 

¿Sam tiene un omega?

 

Por alguna razón, eso me da alegría. Aunque se me hace mejor que Dean tenga un alfa, me da gusto que ambos de mis hijos tengan pareja.

 

Aunque por alguna razón este omega se me hace conocido.

 

-Siento que te he visto antes.

 

Le digo de una manera honesta mientras me alejo del refrigerador para darle espacio al y pueda agarrar lo que quería. Eso causa que el omega se suelte riendo.

 

-Puede que hayas querido cazarme antes.

 

Me dice mientras me guiña un ojo, con sus brazos lleno de comida. Da una vuelta para salir de la cocina y me percato de lo que acaba de decirme.

 

-¡¿Qué?!

 


	8. John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> Esta nota es para decirles que voy a cambiar de narrador en cada capítulo, pero como hay dos versiones de unos personajes así que el nombre del narrador sera el nombre del cap y dependiendo si son todas mayúsculas es la versión del futuro, ejemplo:
> 
> DEAN = narra Dean del futuro, papá de RJ y marido/pareja de Cas
> 
> Dean = narra Dean del pasado, quien sigue soltero sin perro que le ladre aunque si le ladran unos :v
> 
> Bueno disfruten del capítulo uwu

¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

 

¿Lo he querido cazar antes?

 

Ya que lo pienso mejor. Si tiene una cara familiar, pero no puedo recordar en si cuándo pasó eso.

 

Tiene un aura que me hace recordar cuando había empezado a ser un cazador y no tenía mucha idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Realmente no me quería quedar con la duda, así que decidí seguirlo.

 

El omega es rápido, pero pude alcanzarlo porque en sí, tenía una carga preciada y eso lo hacía más lento.

 

Estaba caminando con varias cosas en sus brazos y quise ayudar, pero en eso es cuando lo perdí de vista de nuevo. Eso me hace que apresure el paso y me doy cuenta que estamos de camino en dirección a las mesas que estaban rodeadas de libros. Además, me percato  ambos Sam se encontraban  allí.

 

El omega se sienta enseguida de Sam mayor y me percato que tenía un bote de helado en sus manos.

 

Tenía que admitir que era bastante adorable ver como Sam y su omega se ven juntos. Creo que eso debe de ser que son el estereotipo de como debe de ser una pareja entre un omega y un alfa.

 

Me hace sentir feliz que mis hijos tengan pareja, aunque siento que hay algo más sobre ellos.

 

Estaba viéndolos y no sabía que decir o si en realidad debía de invadir el tiempo de calidad entre ellos. Bueno, mi Sam esta ahí con ellos y parece que esta ayudando o investigando algo. Quiero hacer algo de ayuda y no esperar como un inútil para que le resuelvan el problema.

 

-Ah, hola papá.

 

Sam mayor me dice con una sonrisa y eso me hace sentir tranquilo. Hace mucho que no me daba una sonrisa.

 

-Mmmm, hola Sam.

 

Es un poco extraña esta situación, pero no del todo. Es difícil explicar lo que ando sintiendo en este momento. El omega tiene la cuchara dentro de su boca y la deja allí por un tiempo antes de decir.

 

-Ya siéntate suegrito.

 

Me lo dice con tanta confianza que parece que lleva años conociéndome o algo parecido.

 

No digo nada, solamente me siento enseguida de Sam joven.

 

Había varios libros en la mesa y como no sabía que hacer o si preguntar en qué podía ayudar, decidí agarrar uno de los libros para ver de qué trataba.

 

Dentro del libro hay mucha información de criaturas que yo tarde mucho en saber de su existencia.

 

Tengo ganas de preguntar como pudieron conseguir esta información y hasta como consiguieron este lugar para vivir, pero siento que será algo que no me van a querer decir.

 

Hojeo un poco el libro, aunque levanto mi vista cada cierto tiempo para observar mi alrededor.

 

El omega ahora esta queriendo darle de su helado a Sam y Sam sin apartar su vista del libro acepta la cuchara llena de helado. Eso causa que se llene de aroma de un omega feliz.

 

Era demasiado dulce que hace sentirme un poco empalagoso, pero no diré nada porque no quiero arruinar la atmósfera con un comentario así.

 

Se torno algo difícil ignorar el aroma de omega feliz, pero lo podía soportar.

 

Creo que lo hacía difícil para mí Sam, la versión joven de mi hijo, éste esta emitiendo feromonas, estaba reaccionando al aroma del omega feliz.

 

Siento que no debo de estar aquí, pero si algo llega a pasar debo de estar presente para detener que algo malo suceda. Así que mejor vuelvo a poner mi vista sobre el libro y leer algo que pueda ya saber o aprender algo nuevo.

 

El silencio se vuelve un poco incómodo hasta que una voz interrumpe el silencio.

 

-¿Enserio? ¿Andan leyendo? Vaya que nerds son.

 

Volteo para ver a Dean mayor con un vaso de agua en su mano y tenia puesta ropa para dormir.

 

-Deben descansar, pero nooooooo, estan leyendo como lo perdedores que son.

 

Dean dice con un tono de burla y luego se dirige hacia el omega de Sam.

 

-¿Enserio Gabe? Eres el divertido, debes de hacer que se relaje Sam.

 

Entonces el omega se llama Gabe, lo anotare mentalmente para no seguir diciéndole el omega de Sam.

 

-Puede que este haciendo cosas aburridas, pero si me porto bien me van a dar un premio.

 

-Te iba a felicitar, pero luego recordé que ese premio te lo dará mi hermano y ahora vomité un poco en mi boca.

 

-No puedes escuchar eso, pero yo si puedo escuchar decir cosas sobre Cassie. A eso le llamo ser hipócrita.

 

-Yo ni digo nada sobre Cas, tu eres quien dice cosas sobre Cas y yo.

 

Gabe abre su boca para decir algo, pero luego la cierra.

 

-¡Por Luci! Tienes razón.

 

Eso causo que ambos se soltaran riendo mientras Sam los mira con una cara de desaprobación.

 

-Son unos pervertidos, ¿Si saben eso verdad?

 

-Sí.

 

Ambos contestan sin pensar dos veces a lo que acaba de decir Sam mayor. Toda esta situación es bastante extraña y siento que no debería de estar aquí. Veo de reojo que mi Sam está viéndolos con detenimiento.

 

-¿Qué haces a esta hora Deano?

 

Gabe le pregunta a Dean mientras vuelve a comer su helado.

 

-RJ tenía sed y Cas quiso ir por un vaso, pero el mocoso no quiso que se fuera y me ofrecí porque había demasiado amor allí dentro.

 

Dean dice de una manera juguetona y puedo escuchar en su voz que en realidad está contento con su vida. Eso me hace pensar que al menos le di a los dos lo suficiente para sobrevivir en este mundo.

 

-Y pues ando aquí con un vaso de agua para RJ y viendo que son unos perdedores por andar leyendo tan tarde. Vayan a dormir, mañana vamos a resolver todo este asunto.

 

Dean nos dice con su voz omega y eso hace que quiera hacer todo lo que diga. Al parecer ya no le molesta ser un omega como antes. Recuerdo que me rogaba para comprarle supresores y todo lo posible para que nadie pudiera saber que en realidad es un omega.

 

-Claro, mamá.

 

Gabe le dice y eso hace que Dean se acerque y le de un leve golpe a su cabeza. Gabe suelta un quejido y se empieza a sobar en el lugar donde Dean le golpeó.

 

-Te odio.

 

-No, tu me amas Gabe… No tanto como a Sammy, pero me amas.

 

Ahora estaban teniendo una discusión con muchas referencias que no podía entender del todo y fue en eso cuando una puerta se abre y se cierra con fuerza.

 

Todos se tensaron y Dean deja el vaso de agua sobre la mesa para intercambiarlo por una pistola. De dónde la saco, no tengo idea, pero me imagino que la tenía escondida en algun lugar.

 

Caminando despacio hacía el sonido y deseando que tuviera algo para defender, lo que no me esperaba ver era quién había llegado.

 

-¿Mary?


	9. DEAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary regresa y cierta persona reacciona un poco agresivamente teehee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> Esta nota es para decirles que voy a cambiar de narrador en cada capítulo, pero como hay dos versiones de unos personajes así que el nombre del narrador sera el nombre del cap y dependiendo si son todas mayúsculas es la versión del futuro, ejemplo:  
> DEAN = narra Dean del futuro, papá de RJ y marido/pareja de Cas  
> Dean = narra Dean del pasado, quien sigue soltero sin perro que le ladre aunque si le ladran unos :v  
> Bueno disfruten del capítulo uwu

-¿Mamá? ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

 

Le pregunto rápidamente, pero ella no me estaba poniendo atención. Ella solo tenía su mirada sobre papá.

 

Sabía que algo parecido iba a pasar desde que le mande el mensaje, pero, de todas maneras, al ver su reacción hace que piense si en realidad fue una buena idea. Además, siento que mamá debería de estar aquí, pero no pensé que iba a llegar la misma noche desde que este desastre sucedió.

 

-Estaba cerca de aquí.

 

Me contesta suavemente.

 

Claramente no me estaba viendo a mi cuando dijo eso. Solo tenía sus ojos sobre papá.

 

Veo de reojo que papá también tenía su mirada sobre mamá.

 

Había mucha tensión en el aire, pero no sabía de qué era, no ayuda que mini Sammy se mostraba demasiado interesado en Gabe.

 

¿Porque quién estaría interesado en Gabe?

 

Nada mas Sam y creo que nomas paso eso porque Gabe nunca parece quedarse muerto y ese es el tipo de Sam.

 

No me puedo quejar, ya que Sam esta feliz y pronto RJ tendrá un primo con quien crecer junto con Jack. Lo malo es que Jack creció demasiado rápido y no pudo disfrutar una buena niñez como RJ la tiene, aunque una niñez difícil porque casi no sale del bunker.

 

Es lo más normal que podrán  tener ellos, pero espero que sean felices por la vida que tienen.

 

Una vida de cazador no es buena, pero uno lo debe de disfrutar hasta que ya no la pueda tener. Es difícil pensar que, si llegamos a morir permanentemente, mi hijo no tendrá a alguien que lo acompañe.

 

No quiero que estén solos.

 

Ahora que tenemos este problema de viaje en el tiempo, da la oportunidad de que RJ conozca a su abuelo y que mamá tenga un buen cierre con él.

 

Mientras estaba metido en mi cabeza no me percate que mamá y papá se acercaron. Se estaban mirando con una expresión que no podía describir del todo, no se estaban diciendo nada, solo se estaban mirando.

 

-¿Mar….?

 

Papá no termino de terminar de hablar porque mamá le dio una cachetada.

 

Todos los que estaban presentes hicieron una mueca de dolor ante tal acción y luego de sorpresa porque luego mamá le dio un beso en la boca.

 

Okay, es demasiado raro ver esto.

 

-Wow, eso no lo vi venir. ¿Ustedes sí?

 

Es Gabe quien interrumpe y se lo agradezco porque no quería que algo más pasara porque siento que no estaban percatados que estaban en un lugar bastante público.

 

-Cállate Gabe.

 

-¿Qué? Si no digo nada, siento que iban hacerles un nuevo hermano.

 

-Ew.

 

Nomas Sam y Gabe pueden tener ese tipo de conversación, pero lo malo es que todos escucharon y ahora la atmosfera se hizo un poco incómoda. Creo que hay muchas personas viendo la reunión, pero primero tenía que saber algo antes de que sucediera otra cosa.

 

-Dime que viniste sola y que no estabas con Ketch.

 

Veo que mamá se tensa ante lo que acabo de decir y eso me dice que Ketch está afuera.

 

-¡¿Enserio?!

 

Digo mientras le doy una mirada a mamá que muestre lo molesto que estoy. Sabe que no quiero a ese tipo cerca del bunker, aunque me diga que no le hará ningún daño a RJ. No le creo nada a ese hombre.

 

-¡Te he dicho que no quiero a ese hombre cerca de mi hijo Mary!

 

Empiezo a caminar ignorando a Sam porque necesito que ese hombre se vaya de mi hogar.

 

-¡Dean!

 

-¡Ahora no Sam!

 

Estaba demasiado enojado que estaba en automático hasta llegar afuera y allí estaba Ketch recargado sobre un carro.

 

-Hola Dean.

 

-Lo que sea, puedes irte Ketch. Mary va a estar ocupada por unos días y si no te importa quiero que te vayas. No te quiero aquí.

 

-Que buen saludo Dean, pero Mary y yo tenemos una misi…

 

-No me importa. Te vas a ir y no vas a regresar hasta que Mary te llame de que va a regresar.

 

Ketch y yo nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos. Lo estaba mirando con bastante enojo y espero que entienda que, si no se va en ese momento, le voy a hacer mucho daño. Ketch sabe que soy capaz de hacerle mucho daño.

 

-Esta bien. Me voy a ir, pero regresare pronto.

 

Aunque siento que solo lo dice porque sabe que, si me altero aún más, Cas va a aparecer y no va a querer lidiar con un alfa protegiendo a su pareja.

 

Me quede afuera hasta que ya no podía ver el carro de Ketch y un poco más para asegurar que no iba a regresar de inmediato. Siento que Ketch va a regresar porque sabe que le estábamos ocultando algo o Mary le dijo algo. Espero que no lel hayaa dicho nada.

 

Eso hace que me enoje más, pero siento que no debo de decirle algo después de que tenga la conversación con papá y las versiones menores de Sam y mía.

 

Será una conversación tensa de un modo y no quiero estar allí.

 

Prefiero estar con RJ y Cas, que estar en el desastre que pueda suceder en esa conversación.

 

Volví a entrar al bunker y todos quienes estaban allí parece que no se movieron.

 

-¿Qué?

 

Cuestiono y creo que con mi tono de voz hace que se salgan de su estado paralizado.

 

-Nada.

 

Me contesta Sam.

 

-Okay, lo que sea. Mary quiero hablar contigo mas tarde, pero ahora has lo que tengas que hacer y yo iré a mí cuarto.

 

Les dije mientras ignoro las miradas que me estaban dando, pero no antes de volver por el vaso de agua que originalmente era la razon por la que salí de la comodidad de los brazos de mi alfa e hijo.

 

Entre al cuarto y Cas voltea a verme con su cara fruncida. Al parecer estaba emitiendo demasiado enojo.

 

-¿Estas bien?

 

-No.

 

No entro en detalles y Cas no me pregunta por los detalles porque sabe que solo me voy a enojar más.

 

-Okay, no voy a preguntar.

 

-Gracias.

 

En eso fue cuando RJ que estaba dormido en los brazos de Cas abre sus ojos y cuando me ve, él alza sus manos para darme una seña para que me acerque a él.

 

Eso hace que una sonrisa aparezca en mi rostro. No quiero presumir ni nada, pero vaya, sí sé cómo hacer bebés adorables y eso hace que recuerde que RJ no quiere que le diga que es un bebé. RJ es un niño grande.

 

Enserio amo a este niño.

 

No me dijo nada, pero lo que me acaba de decir es que quiere que me acurruque con él.

 

Trato de acomodar a RJ entre Cas y yo, pero sin antes darle un trago de agua porque se supone que tenía sed, el señorito haciendo que me levantara de mi lugar cómodo de donde estaba acostado.

 

Después de darle de beber a RJ, Cas nos jala hacia él.

 

Siempre he amado estar entre sus brazos porque de un modo me puede tranquilizar de toda la mierda que pasa por mi cabeza.

 

Lo unico que espero de todo esto es que se solucione rápido.

 

No quiero estar cuidando de no divulgar mucha información porque eso será cansado y espero que no haya más drama


	10. SAM, Sam y Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam esta en shock por la persona que acaba de llegar y Gabe tiene sueño :v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> Esta nota es para decirles que voy a cambiar de narrador en cada capítulo, pero como hay dos versiones de unos personajes así que el nombre del narrador sera el nombre del cap y dependiendo si son todas mayúsculas es la versión del futuro, ejemplo:  
> DEAN = narra Dean del futuro, papá de RJ y marido/pareja de Cas  
> Dean = narra Dean del pasado, quien sigue soltero sin perro que le ladre aunque si le ladran unos :v  
> Bueno disfruten del capítulo uwu  
> P.D. Si la redacción esta rara pido disculpas porque soy meca y cuando la estaba checando no note nada, pero sé que es mi cerebro mintiéndome :'v

SAM

Parece que acabo de ver una telenovela y no ayuda que pense eso porque Gabe empezó a decir que parece una.

  


Con la llegada de mamá y el enojo de Dean sobre Ketch afuera, fue un milagro que no hubiera nada de sangre en el piso. Dean es un omega muy protector y cuando no confía en una persona, es capaz de lastimar con solo que este en nuestro territorio.

  


Me sorprendí de que no hubiera regresado Dean con sangre sobre su ropa porque es algo que puede pasar.

  


Además, me sorprende que no hubiera regañado más a mamá porque ya lo ha hecho y siempre hace que mamá se sienta horrible. No puedo decir que no se lo merece, pero cuando Dean regaña te hace sentir como la peor persona.

  


Me da gusto que no fui el objeto de su furia, pero ahora habrá una tensión en el ambiente.

  


Genial, ahora tendré que ser el mensajero entre ellos hasta que lo solucionen.

  


En eso fue cuando siento que alguien jala mi camisola y al voltear a ver quién es, me percato que es Gabe.

  


-¿Estás bien?

  


Le pregunto rápidamente porque, aunque está a la mitad del embarazo, todavía siento miedo que pase algo que pueda dañar a él y a nuestro hijo.

  


-Estoy bien, Sam. Solo un poco ansioso, si eso tiene sentido. Dean lanzó muchas feromonas agresivas y pues…

  


Sin vacilar, decido abrazarlo para calmarlo. Es lo malo de lo que acaba de pasar, a pesar de que estaba haciendo bromas hace unos segundos, Gabe todavía esta lleno de hormonas que lo hacen muy sensible.

  


Puedo sentir como Gabe se relaja en mis brazos y estábamos en nuestro universo que no nos percatamos de nuestro alrededor.

  


-Creo que quiero dormir y eso es raro para mí.

  


Gabe dice mientras me abraza más fuerte y eso me preocupa un poco, pero como nunca he estado con un ángel que está esperando un nefilim en unos meses, se podría decir que tengo muchas preguntas.

  


He preguntado a Dean, pero como es un humano y el embarazo paso en purgatorio pues no podemos saber en si las similitudes que pueden tener ambos embarazos.

  


Pero bueno, no hay necesidad de estresarme porque estresare a Gabe y eso no es bueno en este momento. Ademas, yo también quiero alejarme de aquí para no estar lo que pueda pasar entre mamá y papá.

  


Veo de reojo veo a mi versión joven paralizado viendo a un punto fijo y me percato que está viendo a mamá.

  


¡Oh!

  


Es un milagro que no sea ha desmayado o algo parecido al ver a mamá viva. Ha de estar en shock en este momento.

  


Estaba debatiendo si debiera de decirle algo, pero en eso es cuando Gabe suelta un bostezo y eso hace que recuerde que debo de cuidar de mi omega. Me suelto del abrazo de Gabe para poner mi mano en su espalda baja para guiarlo de vuelta a nuestro cuarto.

  


-Vamos Gabe.

  


No quería dejar a mi versión joven solo, pero mi prioridad en este momento es Gabe. Nomas espero que no tenga un quiebre mental por lo que acaba de ver.

  


Sam

No puedo creer a quién  estoy viendo.

  


Nomas he visto esa persona en una foto muy vieja con un Dean de cuatro años y no puedo creer que está enfrente de mí.

  


Quiero moverme, pero no puedo hacerlo.

  


Mi cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado, hasta pense que debería ir por Dean y que me diga que en realidad no estoy alucinando.

  


No me puedo mover en lo absoluto, ni cuando ella me voltea a ver.

  


Puedo ver la sorpresa en su rostro cuando me ve. Se aleja lentamente de papá y camina en mi dirección.

  


La veo que alza una mano y me la pone sobre mi mejilla.

  


Me recargo sobre su mano y cierro mis ojos, puedo decir que eso me hace sentir bien de un modo extraño que antes nunca me había pasado.

  


-Qué joven.

  


Susurra suavemente y por un minuto estaba confundido por la declaración para luego recordar que estoy en el futuro.

  


-Es mucho por asimilar, creo que es mejor que duermas Sam.

  


Me dice suavemente y yo solo asiento mi cabeza, aunque en realidad no escuche lo que me acaba de decir.

  


-Tienes que ir a dormir, cariño.

  


Me dice empujándome levemente y eso causa que camine hacia al cuarto donde me habían llevado en un principio junto con Dean. No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo llegue hasta aquí.

  


Abrí la puerta sin percatarme que en realidad lo hice o fue una fuerza sobrenatural que lo llego hacer y eso es un poco preocupante.

  


Estaba tan metido en mi mente que no me había percatado que Dean estaba despierto y estaba enfrente de mí. Solo salí de mi cabeza cuando sentí su mano sobre mi hombro.

  


-¿Estas bien Sam?

  


Me dice y eso hace que lo vea a los ojos. Eso me hace recordar cuando éramos pequeños y siempre me preguntaba si estaba bien. Siempre cuidaba de mí y me hacía sentir seguro.

  


-No lo sé.

  


Susurro y con solo decir eso, Dean me jala para darme un abrazo.

  


Sin pensar dos veces le regreso el abrazo porque en si lo necesitaba bastante en ese momento.

  


-Okay, no te creo, pero okay.

  


Dean me dice mientras se aleja un poco para jalarme en dirección de la cama y me acuesta.

  


-Necesitas dormir, Sammy.

  


-No me digas Sammy.

  


-Lo que digas, Sammy.

  


Cierro los ojos y el mundo se hace oscuro.

  


Dean

  


Desde que llegamos he estado queriendo conciliar el sueño, pero era algo bastante difícil de realizar.

  


Tampoco no ayuda que hubo unos gritos que hacen un poco difícil dormir. Quise salir a investigar, pero mejor me quedé en el cuarto por si regresa Sam o algo por el estilo.

  


Cuando regreso, no esperaba verlo en una forma catatónica.

  


Eso hizo que mis instintos paternales aumentaran y lo tratara como cuando éramos niños cada vez que Sam tenía miedo o despertaba de una pesadilla.

  


Lo acosté en la cama y me senté enseguida de él para que estuviera cerca de mi, para que mi aroma de un modo lo pueda calmar. No sé que paso que llegara de esta forma, pero lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es estar aquí con él, cuidándolo como siempre lo he hecho desde que tengo memoria.

  


Nomas espero que podamos regresar a nuestro tiempo porque esta atmósfera feliz, me da mucho miedo.

  


Nunca me imaginé  teniendo una familia, ya que pensé que solamente iba a tener a papá y a Sam por toda mi vida, pero al saber que tendre un alfa me da miedo, mucho miedo.

  


No importa eso, lo que me importa en este momento es tener a Sammy sano y salvo. Veo de reojo a Sam durmiendo y puedo concluir que lo que sea que pueda pasar si Sam esta a salvo, yo estaré bien.

  



	11. MARY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John y Mary tienen una conversación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> Esta nota es para decirles que voy a cambiar de narrador en cada capítulo, pero como hay dos versiones de unos personajes así que el nombre del narrador sera el nombre del cap y dependiendo si son todas mayúsculas es la versión del futuro, ejemplo:
> 
> DEAN = narra Dean del futuro, papá de RJ y marido/pareja de Cas 
> 
> Dean = narra Dean del pasado, quien sigue soltero

Al estar sentada frente a John después de haber de medio superado que ya no lo tenía en mi vida, es raro.

  
Estando en su presencia me hacía recordar todos los sentimientos que me hacia sentir con solo estar a solas con él, pero al mismo tiempo sé que no es el mismo John de antes.

  
Cuando nos dejaron solos por completo pense que iba a ser igual que antes, pero eso es absurdo. Además no ayudaba que estaba pensando lo que paso hace rato con Dean.

  
Sabía que no debía de haber aceptado que Ketch me trajera de vuelta, pero insistió tanto que ya no podía negarme y lo peor es que no tenía una buena escusa para regresar sin que Ketch hiciera preguntas.

  
Fue un viaje bastante incómodo, pero por el mensaje que me había mandado Dean era que tenía que ir al bunker rápidamente.

  
Al llegar lo que no esperaba era ver a John y a mis hijos jóvenes.

  
Debo de decir que debería de estar sorprendida, pero considerando que estoy viva y en el futuro, no fue tanta la sorpresa.

  
Lo que me sorprendió fue la forma en la que reaccione.

  
Sabía que le iba a decir de cosas a John por haber metido a nuestros hijos en la vida de un cazador, pero al verlo me hizo recordar lo tanto que lo extrañaba, que tenía que besarlo.

  
Cuando Dean empezó a regañarme, sabía que lo arruine por no insistirle a Ketch que podía venir sola.

  
No me gusta la cara de decepción de Dean.

  
Te hace sentir que eres una gran decepción. Nunca pensé que mi hijo pudiera darme esa mirada y tengo que decir que la odio.

  
Siento que nunca voy a hacer que me deje de mirar de ese modo.

  
Bueno, eso es una cosa que no debe de traumarme, solo tendré que seguir adelante a pesar de que todo no ea bueno.

  
Además debo de saber qué paso aquí.

  
-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? ¿Los mando una persona?

  
Le pregunto rápidamente después de que nos dejaran solos y el silencio era demasiado incómodo.

  
-No tengo ni la menor idea, es un milagro que no estoy entrando en pánico.

  
John me dice muy tranquilamente, pero sé que no lo está. Esta en un estado en el qué no sabe que hacer y conozco que eso no le gusta en lo absoluto.

  
-Conozco esa sensación bastante bien, créeme.

  
Lo digo riendo desabridamente porque es la verdad. Es agotador querer entender lo que acaba de pasar y actuar como que nada te afecta, creo que por eso me tuve que ir a cazar para quitarme de encima esa sensación.

  
Hay ocasiones en las que siento que no debí de haber hecho eso, pero enserio necesitaba estar sola para entender lo que estaba sintiendo.

  
Creo que por eso RJ casi no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo, porque en sí no me conoce del todo. No podía creer que cuando regrese iba a tener un nieto y que ese nieto fuera mitad ángel, otra cosa que no podía creer que en realidad estaba pasando en mi vida.

  
Mis bebés ahora son adultos y ya tengo un nieto después de unas semanas que pasaron, ya iba a tener otro.

  
Era demasiado que procesar en poco tiempo.

  
Lo peor de la situación es que a mi nieto no le gusta pasar tiempo conmigo, pero eso es culpa mía.

  
Eso me pasa por querer pasar tiempo sola pero, en fin, basta de estar pensando sobre esto y ahora en pasar tiempo con John para saber que paso desde que morí. Necesito saber porque hizo que nuestros hijos fueran cazadores.

  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

  
Eso hizo que John levantara la vista, ya qué la tenía puesta sobre el piso y parece que no esperaba que le preguntara eso.

  
-¿Por qué nuestros hijos son cazadores, John?

  
Le vuelvo a cuestionar y creo que se me fue la voz en un momento, pero no estoy tan segura.

  
-En realidad, nunca quise meterlos a la cacería.

  
Me dice a los minutos de completo silencio, era demasiado el silencio y no me gustaba eso. Ahora quiero que estén Dean y Sam aquí diciendo algo para llenar el vacío.

  
Podía ver que estaba pensando o recordando lo que me quiere decir y eso me preocupa.

  
-Tenía mucho odio y quería venganza, pero nunca quise meterlos a esta vida. Fue algo estúpido pensar en eso porque metí a Dean en este estilo para proteger a Sam, pero Sam llego a querer ayudar y fue difícil ocultar lo que en realidad hacía. No sé si fue lo correcto, pero estoy orgulloso de ellos porque vencieron a un mal que necesitaba ser destruido.

  
Todo lo que dice John es entendible porque también me sentí así cada vez que resolvíamos un caso juntos.

  
Aunque no me gusto la idea de que fueran cazadores, pero han ayudado a muchas personas. Es difícil estar desacuerdo sobre algo que les gusta hacer y salvan a muchas personas.

  
También sería hipócrita de mi parte estar en desacuerdo con John porque creo que sería algo que haría también si estuviera en su lugar.

  
-Con la reaccion que tienes me imagino que no querías que fueran cazadores.

  
John declara así, sin vacilar y eso me hace recordar que este hombre me conoce bastante, bueno, casi me conocía bien por completo.

  
-En realidad pensé que me iba a molestar contigo bastante porque yo quise escapar de esa vida y ahora mis hijos están en ella, pero ahora no me importa.

  
Nos quedamos en silencio y no es tan incómodo como antes, pero no se podía relajar del todo.

  
-Pasaron muchas cosas Mary y siento que no fui un gran padre, pero estoy orgulloso de nuestros hijos.

  
John dice suavemente y tengo que admitir que esos muchachos te hacen sentir orgulloso por todo lo que han hecho.

  
-Tengo que decir que hiciste lo mejor a pesar de la situación, John.

  
Creo que fue lo adecuado para decir porque una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de John.

  
-No tienes idea de lo que te extrañe, Mary.

  
John lo dice de una manera tan suave que creo que pudo ser una alucinación, pero no lo fue. Eso hizo que sintiera una calidez y que me doliera el corazón por escuchar su voz tan frágil.

  
No sabía que decir en ese momento así que solo puse mi mano sobre la de él para darle confort.

  
John movió su mano para poder sostener mi mano y me da una leve sonrisa.

  
Nos quedamos un rato en silencio antes de ir a nuestros cuartos para descansar porque sé que mañana será demasiado ajetreado y con un poco de caos.


	12. DEAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> Esta nota es para decirles que voy a cambiar de narrador en cada capítulo, pero como hay dos versiones de unos personajes así que el nombre del narrador sera el nombre del cap y dependiendo si son todas mayúsculas es la versión del futuro, ejemplo:  
> DEAN = narra Dean del futuro, papá de RJ y marido/pareja de Cas  
> Dean = narra Dean del pasado, quien sigue soltero sin perro que le ladre aunque si le ladran unos :v  
> Bueno disfruten del capítulo uwu

No podía dormir a pesar de estar rodeado con dos de las personas más importantes en mi vida.

 

La única razón por la que no salí del cuarto para ir a tomarme unos tragos fue porque RJ no iba a dejarme ir. Si había salido por el vaso de agua es solamente fue porque me mando él.

 

Fue una noche bastante larga y ahora que es mañana odio no haber podido dormir bien.

 

Me ‘desperté’ temprano y con un poco de trabajo pude salir de la cama sin despertar a Cas y a RJ. Bueno, Cas estaba con los ojos cerrados y nada mas abrió los ojos cuando sintió que mi peso ya no estaba sobre la cama.

 

No dijo nada, solo me miro y me dio una sonrisa.

 

Le regrese la sonrisa y Cas volvió a cerrar los ojos fingiendo estar dormido. Estoy agradecido que no me pregunto que iba hacer, porque en si no tengo idea de qué voy a hacer a esta hora.

 

Luego no sé como llegué a pensarlo, pero decidí hacer el desayuno.

 

Ventaja de tener una cocina es que puedo hacer desayuno y no tener que salir a buscar comida a esta hora.

 

Lo malo es que tendre que ir a comprar comida cuando se resuelva esta mierda.

 

Me puse hacer pancakes, por qué, no tengo ni la menor idea. No es como si fuera algo que hago usualmente, pero es fácil de hacer si quieres alimentar a varias personas.

 

Esto será incómodo cuando despierten todos y estén en la misma habitación.

 

Eso es una cosa que no quiero ver ni que pueda ser posible que pase, pero a mi vida le gusta darme esas curvas.

 

Así que mejor no me pongo a pensar en esas cosas y dedico toda mi concentración sobre el desayuno. Debo de hacerlo bien y esto es culpa de mi lado omega que quiere alimentar a su pareja e hijo.

 

Nunca quería ser ese tipo de omega, pero era difícil cuando tenía que cuidar a Sam.

 

Siempre no me ha gustado ser omega. Papá nunca tuvo problema con que lo fuera, pero el resto de las personas si tenían un problema.

 

Nada más porque no actuaba como debería de actuar un omega. Por eso siempre me metía en problemas porque me defendía y por eso desde que me presente como un omega, le rogué a papá a que me consiguiera supresores.

 

Los consiguió de una manera y lleve años tomándolos porque así hizo el trabajo más facil de hacer.

 

Eso cambio cuando empecé mi relación con Cas.

 

Además, no fue una relación muy tradicional porque en sí, empezó porque pensamos que iba a morir en manos de Raphael y no quería que muriera virgen. Fue una situacion gane-gane para ambos.

 

Después de eso fue como si nada paso, pero si había ocasiones donde pasábamos unas cuantas noches juntos.

 

Donde sí cambio drásticamente fue cuando estábamos en purgatorio.

 

No recuerdo cuanto duramos en el purgatorio, pero fue lo suficiente para que los supresores salieran de mi cuerpo y que entrara en celo, además de pasar casi todo un embarazo de un nefilim.

 

Sigo sin saber como sobreviví, pero como todo en mi vida, es mejor no cuestionar cuando algo bueno te pasé.

 

Recuerdo haber tenido mucho miedo por RJ.

 

Saliendo del purgatorio con un bebé recién nacido que ni sabía si en realidad tenía poderes y sin su padre era muy estresante.

 

Aún más cuando debía de mantenerlo en secreto para que no vengan a matarlo.

 

Lo peor fue que ni teniamos un lugar a que llamar hogar por un tiempo hasta que paso el asunto del abuelo Winchester.

 

Fue raro estar con tu hijo y abuelo en la misma habitación.

 

Aun mas raro es que tu ‘abuelo’ estaba encantado con conocer a su bisnieto y tenia que admitir que ver eso es bastante adorable.

 

Recordando eso hace que me llene de tristeza, RJ esta creciendo bastante rápido y no quiero que crezca. Es algo tonto, pero creo que eso pasa con todos los padres.

 

Lo único que deseo es que siga a salvo y eso sería algo difícil considerando nuestra forma de vida.

 

Algo que será muy difícil de hacer.

 

Estaba cocinando en automático a pesar de que tenía mi cabeza llena de estos recuerdos y pensamientos.

 

En eso fue cuando siento que me abrazan detrás de mi y los brazos que están sobre mi estómago sé que son de Cas. Lo que confirma aun mas la noción de que es Cas es porque siento como me da un leve beso en mi cien. Después siento como alguien me abraza mi pierna y eso me hace sonreír.

 

-¡Papi! ¡Tengo hambre!

 

Exclama con una voz chillona RJ que siempre me hace sonreír. Vaya, enserio que me da felicidad.

 

-También diría que tengo hambre, pero no de ese tipo.

 

Cas me murmura al oído y eso hace que le de un golpe a su estómago. Sé que no le hará nada, pero la intención es la que cuenta.

 

-Cállate.

 

Le contesto, eso hace que solo suelte una risa pequeña y suave.

 

-¡Papi!

 

RJ vuelve a exclamar y me volteo a ver que tiene sus brazos cruzados haciendo un puchero.

 

-SI haces berrinche no habrá desayuno, RJ.

 

Le digo de una manera burlona y la inocencia de él hace que en serio crea que no tendrá desayuno. Eso me hace recordar a Cas cuando apenas acababa de llegar a la tierra y me llega la nostalgia.

 

-¡No! ¡Me voy a portar bien papi!

 

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, escucho como alguien se ahoga. Volteo para ver que mi versión joven junto con la de Sam viéndonos desde el umbral.

 

No me estaban viendo con sorpresa y no los cumplo, también estaría con esa expresión si llegara a ver una versión de mi con un alfa aferrado a mi espalda con un niño jalando mi pantalón diciendo que se va a portar bien.

 

-Pueden ir a la biblioteca a esperar la comida.

 

Les digo con amabilidad en mi tono, pero podía oír en mi voz lo forzado que se escuchaba eso.

 

Ellos solo asintieron su cabeza lentamente antes de irse.

 

-Siento que se sorprendieron por la escena.

 

Cas dice y con ganas de decirle algo grosero por haber dicho algo bastante obvio, pero hay orejas jóvenes que no quiero que aprenda esas palabras. Antes de que pudiera contestarle algo es cuando vuelvo a sentir como RJ vuelve a jalar mi pantalón.

 

-¡Papi! ¡Tengo hambre!

 

-Ve a la mesa y haz compañía. Anda RJ.

 

Le digo para distraerlo y funciona.

 

RJ solo hace un puchero, pero asiente y se va corriendo.

 

-¡No corras!

 

Exclamo porque si se cae, eso dice que va a llorar y no sé que puede pasar cuando llora.

 

-Va a ser una desayuno y día incomodo, ¿verdad?

 

Cas me dice todavía sosteniéndome y aprovecho para recargarme sobre él.

 

-Definitivamente lo será.


	13. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama o lo que creo que es drama :v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> Esta nota es para decirles que voy a cambiar de narrador en cada capítulo, pero como hay dos versiones de unos personajes así que el nombre del narrador sera el nombre del cap y dependiendo si son todas mayúsculas es la versión del futuro, ejemplo:  
> DEAN = narra Dean del futuro, papá de RJ y marido/pareja de Cas  
> Dean = narra Dean del pasado, quien sigue soltero sin perro que le ladre aunque si le ladran unos :v  
> Bueno disfruten del capítulo uwu

Desperté desorientado y sin recordar por unos segundos el lugar en donde estaba.

  


Sólo recorde en donde estábamos cuando sentí un ligero olor a alfa pasando por la puerta del cuarto.

  


Ese aroma hace que recuerde que en realidad no estamos en ‘casa’ y volteo a ver a mi lado. Allí estaba Sam con una expresión serena en su rostro y recuerdo que ayer estaba muy distraído.

  


Por alguna razón me hizo recordar cuando éramos niños y Sam siempre me buscaba cuando tenía miedo.

  


Me hizo recordar los tiempos en donde éramos pequeños.

  


Antes de que pueda hacer algo vergonzoso, mi estomago me hace saber que necesito comer algo.

  


-Hey, Sam.

  


Susurro y le doy unas pequeñas palmaditas sobre la mejilla  para que despierte.

  


No despertaba, así que las palmaditas se volvieron un poco más fuertes.

  


-¡Ah!

  


Sam exclama y se cae de la cama. No quise reír, pero no pude resistir porque cuando Sam se levanto tenía una cara de traición que era inevitablele no soltar una carcajada.

  


-¡Debes de ver tu cara! ¡Es la mejor cosa que he visto hasta ahora!

  


Exclamo mientras me rio sobre la desgracia de mi hermano menor.

  


-Cállate, Dean.

  


Me dice haciendo un puchero y eso hace que mi risa se haga mas fuerte por lo ridícula situacion en la que estamos.

  


-¿Ayer si paso?

  


Sam murmura desde su posición en el piso.

  


-Si, ayer paso.

  


-Diablos.

  


Sam dice y su rostro se hace muy rojo comparada a como estaba hace un momento. Eso se me hace extraño porque no había ninguna razón por la que Sam se pudiera ruborizarse.

  


-¿Por qué te ruborizas?

  


Esa pregunta hace que Sam se vuelva aún más rojo que antes. Definitivamente algo paso ayer cuando no estaba para que reaccionara así y también no ayuda que ayer vino histérico que, hasta tuvimos que compartir cama para que se calmara lo suficiente y pudiera dormir.

  


-Por nada.

  


-No te creo.

  


Nunca pensé que iba a ver a Sam estar tan rojo como esta en este momento y eso me hace reír aún más fuerte.

  


-En fin, no me digas, pero vamos a buscar algo de comer.

  


Con eso nos fuimos a buscar algo de comer.

  


No tuvimos que explorar mucho porque un aroma estaba en el aire que hizo que lo siguiéramos a lo que pensamos era una cocina.

  


Lo que no esperaba ver era al alfa que tenía un olor demasiado delicioso sobre la espalda de mi versión mayor y en sus pies estaba el niño. Era una imagen muy doméstica y eso hace que me sienta extraño.

  


No puedo descifrar este sentimiento.

  


Eso es cuando un niño suelta un grito chillón.

  


-¡No! ¡Me voy a portar bien papi!

  


Antes de que mi versión mayor pudiera decir algo, voltea y nos ve con una expresión de sorpresa.

  


Nos mira por unos segundos antes de decir:

  


-Pueden ir a la biblioteca a esperar la comida.

  


Creo que asentí mi cabeza con lo que me acaba de decir, pero en si no estaba tan seguro de que lo acaba de ver.

  


Pense en  haber oído otro grito, pero casi no pude distinguir lo que se dijo.

  


En eso fue cuando el niño pasa corriendo a un lado de nosotros gritando que lo sigamos.

  


Lo seguimos sin pensar dos veces, debe de saber a donde ir porque vive aquí. Nos llevo al cuarto donde estaba rodeado de libros con las mesas largas.

  


El niño jalo una silla y subió para sentarse, tengo que admitir que es bien adorable.

  


-¡Buenos días! Soy RJ y mi papi dijo que les haga compañía… Eh, se pueden sentar.

  


RJ a pesar de ser un niño de cinco años, parece que tiene un buen vocabulario. No confundió palabras ni hubo palabras mal pronunciadas.

  


-Okay.

  


Sam y yo decimos al mismo tiempo. Eso hizo que RJ soltara una risita otra vez, es bastante adorable.

  


-Vamos a esperar que papi termine los pancakes y luego vamos a comer. ¡Tengo hambre!

  


Me da una sonrisa, esa sonrisa hace que mi instinto omega salga y quiera que le dé un abrazo.

  


Ahí es cuando el alfa entra con un plato de pancakes con un jarabe de maple en sus manos. Pone el plato enfrente de RJ y la carita del niño se ilumina por el plato, el alfa se sienta a un lado de RJ y lo mira con ojos llenos de amor.

  


-¿Si saben que se pueden sentar verdad?

  


La voz profunda del alfa hace que sienta unos escalofríos placenteros recorrer por toda mi espalda. El alfa inclina levemente su cabeza a un lado y entrecierra sus ojos para mirarnos con sospecha o algo así, RJ mira a su papá haciendo eso y lo replica. Es una vista muy adorable y antes de que haga o diga algo estúpido, mejor me siento.

  


No sabía cuanto tiempo estaba sentado en la mesa viendo a RJ comer hasta que mi versión mayor llega con dos platos llenos de pancakes y los pone en la mesa. Sin decir nada se va y a los segundos llega con platos junto con utensilios.

  


Tomo un plato y me empiezo a servir, estaba comiendo despacio y quería comenzar una conversación, pero no sabía que decir.

  


Ni tuve que hacer nada porque poco a poco personas empezaron a llegar diciendo ‘Buenos días’, esta situacion sigue siendo demasiado extraña y veo a mamá. Creo que llegue a soltar lo que tenía en mi mano y no sabía que estaba pasando, pero ahora entiendo porque Sam ayer estaba tan catatónico.

  


Me quise levantar y abrazarla o algo parecido, pero no podía mover mi cuerpo.

  


Todos estaban comiendo en silencio y yo seguía sin saber que hacer.

  


El silencio estaba demasiado sofocante.

  


Pero el silencio se quebró cuando mamá aclaro su garganta e hizo que todos la voltearan a ver.

  


No pudo decir nada porque  unas manos golpearon la mesa.

  


Eso hizo que todos se voltean hacia el sonido el cual produjo mi versión mayor. Él tenía una mirada que nunca pensé podría realizar en mi vida.

  


-Ni se te ocurra decir lo que pienso que vas a decir.

  


Nunca pense que iba a oír mi voz en ese tono.

  


-¿Pero..?

  


Mamá empieza a decir, pero mi versión mayor da otra vez otros golpes sobre la mesa antes de levantarse.

  


-Esos hombres no va a entrar en mi casa, aunque puedan ayudarnos. No los quiero cerca porque no quiero que descubran a RJ porque sabes que si lo llegan hacer los voy a tener que matar a todos. Ya lo he hecho antes.

  


-Dean…

  


-Ni se te ocurra estar de su lado, Sam.

  


La versión mayor de Sam quiso decir algo, pero se calló y podría decir que se quiso hacer pequeño. Nunca pense que eso iba a pasar, pero no lo culpo, mi versión mayor tiene una mirada que puede matar a cualquiera que se cruce contra ella.

  


-Dean, nos pueden ayudar.

  


-No confío en ellos y punto. No se van a acercar y fin de la conversación, pero si diré una cosa. Si uno de ellos pone un pie en el bunker, lo voy a matar, no importa si es tu amigo o un desconocido. Lo voy a matar.

  


Lo dijo tan con tanta seriedad y con eso se fue dejando atrás un silencio aún más sofocante que antes.


	14. SAM & CAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean es un omega luchon que saca la chancla cuando lo hacen enojar :v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> Esta nota es para recuerden que estoy cambiando de narrador en cada capítulo, pero como hay dos versiones de unos personajes así que el nombre del narrador sera el nombre del cap y dependiendo si son todas mayúsculas es la versión del futuro, ejemplo:  
> DEAN = narra Dean del futuro, papá de RJ y marido/pareja de Cas  
> Dean = narra Dean del pasado, quien sigue soltero sin perro que le ladre aunque si le ladran unos :v  
> Bueno disfruten del capítulo uwu

SAM

 

Esperaba que algo así pasaría, pero no esperaba que fuera tan temprano por la mañana y con varias personas presentes.

 

No culpo en nada a Dean por el enojo, aunque pienso lo mismo que mamá, los hombres de letras británicos nos pueden ayudar, pero esta el peligro de que descubran a RJ. Puede que escucharon los rumores y que quieran confirmarlos, pero la idea de que eso pase me da escalofríos.

 

Por eso es raro que no siga la idea de unir fuerzas porque no quiero que conozcan a mi sobrino y a Gabe que dará a luz pronto.

 

Hemos estado viviendo en riesgo casi todas nuestras vidas y había momentos donde no nos importaba nuestra seguridad, pero desde que RJ nació nos hemos vuelto un poco sobreprotectores, en especial Dean.

 

Dean desde que ya deja que sus instintos omegas estén más libres, él ha sido más agresivo, es una forma de decir su actitud.

 

Es raro crecer escuchando que los omegas deben de ser protegidos y que deben de ser quienes se quedan en la casa a cuidar de los hijos, pero siempre supe que eso no era cierto.

 

Dean siempre fue lo opuesto de lo que me han dicho que era un omega y tengo que decir que no siento que sea algo malo.

 

Recuerdo que me enojaba mucho cuando escuchaba esos comentarios, pero Dean se ocupaba de callarlos y además no ayudaba que después empezó a ocultar que es omega.

 

Al pasar de los años, Dean se harto de ocultar lo que es y más cuando llego RJ, eso hizo que su lado agresivo saliera aún más frecuente.

 

Eso causando que de un modo sea el líder de la manada.

 

En otras palabras, lo que Dean dice se debe de hacer y las veces que hago lo opuesto, suele morderme en el trasero con el tiempo.

 

Muchas lecciones aprendidas, en fin, una cosa que siempre debo respetar a Dean es sobre la cuestión de la familia. RJ es todo para él y para mi también, no quiero imaginar lo que le pueden hacer si descubren su existencia.

 

Antes de que mi cerebro caiga en esa línea de pensamiento, Gabe hace su entrada triunfal.

 

-¿Qué le pasa a Deano? Lo vi caminando y maldiciendo al mismo tiempo.

 

Con eso Cas se levanta de su silla y va en busca de Dean, RJ sabe que no debe de seguir a sus papás cuando Dean anda enojado. Es un niño muy listo.

 

-Wow, ¿Por qué tan callados?

 

Gabe pregunta sin sentir que la atmosfera esta demasiada tensa.

 

-Gabe, siéntate y no comentes nada.

 

Le digo, y creo que use un poco de mi voz alfa  porque Gabe solo se me queda viendo con su mirada perdida antes de obedecerme.

 

Ay no.

 

Gabe tranquilamente camina hacia la silla vacía enseguida de mi y cuando se sienta sale del trance.

 

Al salir del trance me da un leve golpe en el hombro.

 

-No uses tu voz tan temprano Sammich, sabes que eso solo se usa en la noche.

 

Lo dijo con un guiño al final y no sé si deba de usar mi voz otra vez para decirle que se calme o soltarme reír por lo que acaba de decir.

 

-Cállate y come tus pancakes.

 

Le digo y le pongo un plato enfrente de él. Gabe solo suelta un mini grito y me da un leve beso en la mejilla. Eso me hace sentir cálido por dentro y me hace olvidar un poco lo que acaba de pasar.

 

Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, pero desparece tan rápido como apareció porque sentía una mirada sobre mi y veo que es mi versión joven quien me la estaba dando.

 

Aleja su vista de mi y eso me da un poco de risa, no puedo creer que esta celoso de si mismo. Bueno, lo estaría también, pero eso nada mas son los instintos de un alfa siendo un cretino.

 

Siento que debería de hacer algo nada seríaél, pero seria una mala idea considerando lo que acaba de pasar.

 

-Sam, ¿No podrás razonar con Dean?

 

Mamá me pregunta y podía escuchar en su voz que estaba cansada con la situación.

 

-Puedo hablar con él, pero no creo que me haga mucho caso y si acepta será ir a un lugar neutro y no aquí.

 

Eso es la verdad, si Dean llegara a aceptar sería una reunión a sus términos.

 

-Además, mamá, es Dean, tú crees que me va a hacer caso cuando se trata de estás cosas. Suelo hacer cosas a escondidas de él y siempre sale algo mal para que Dean termine diciéndome ‘te lo dije’.

 

No quiero que me mire con la mirada de decepción.

 

-Pero hablaré con él.

 

La única razón que puedo dar para convencer a Dean de que nos ayuden los hombres de letras es conseguir los ingredientes que nos faltan.

 

No ayudo esa vez que nos estaban destruyendo todo los Stein y casi nos dejan sin material para hacer hechizos. Además, debo de buscar ese hechizo para asegurar cuales ingredientes necesitamos.

 

Tendré esa conversación con Dean, pero más tarde, no quiero traumarme si voy a buscarlo en este momento.

 

Mejor me quedo aquí con Gabe y seguir teniendo este desayuno ultra incómodo.

 

* * *

 

CAS

 

No quería dejar a RJ solo en la mesa, pero tenía que estar enseguida de Dean en este momento.

 

Además, Dean esta muy enojado, pero entenderá que RJ debe de comer a sus horas porque luego va a querer comer a la hora que no debe y eso causaría aun más problemas con su alimentación.

 

No hay necesidad de que RJ coma, pero Dean es testarudo cada vez que le menciono eso.

 

Sam me ha dicho que eso solo es su lado omega y yo ya no lo cuestiono.

 

Me puse a buscar a Dean y fue bastante fácil encontrarlo, Dean estaba desprendiendo un aroma que se clasificaría como de enojo. Una de las ventajas de que Dean no esconda su aroma de omega es que puedo detectar con facilidad su estado de ánimo comparado cuando tomaba supresores.

 

Debo de dejar de pensar en eso y debo de concentrarme en buscar a Dean para calmarlo.

 

-¿Dean?

 

Pregunto entrando al abrir la puerta de nuestro cuarto y me topo a Dean maldiciendo en voz baja caminando de un lado a otro.

 

-Dean.

 

Vuelvo a decir su nombre en voz alta y eso hizo que se detuviera.

 

-Cas, estoy tan harto de que nadie me escucha porque si digo que no hagan algo siempre lo terminan haciendo…

 

Con eso Dean vuelve a estar maldiciendo y yo solo estaba viendo como lo hacía. No sabía que debía de hacer, pero lo único que tenía en la mente podía funcionar o no, así que me arriesgo.

 

Lo abrazo y empiezo a darle leves besos sobre su cuello, eso causo que se detuviera en su discurso lleno de ira.

 

-Sé lo que estás haciendo.

 

-¿Y qué estoy haciendo? , pregunto en medio de mi recorrido de besos en su cuello mientras voy bajando hasta su pecho.

 

Dean suelta un gemido y me da un beso sobre mis labios.

 

-Espero que seas rápido.

 

-Haré lo posible.


	15. GABE & Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> Esta nota es para recuerden que estoy cambiando de narrador en cada capítulo, pero como hay dos versiones de unos personajes así que el nombre del narrador sera el nombre del cap y dependiendo si son todas mayúsculas es la versión del futuro, ejemplo:  
> DEAN = narra Dean del futuro, papá de RJ y marido/pareja de Cas  
> Dean = narra Dean del pasado, quien sigue soltero sin perro que le ladre aunque si le ladran unos :v  
> Bueno disfruten del capítulo uwu  
> Ademas quería decir que las actualizaciones seguirán siendo los martes pero van a tardar en actualizarse porque se me acabaron las vacaciones y como soy un masoquista ando con tres fics diferentes :') así que no crean que no seguiré con este desmadre de fic ;v

GABE

 

Uno no puede despertar tarde porque se pierde del todo el drama, pero era de esperarse que algo así pasara.

 

El silencio era demasiado aburrido.

 

Lo único que hacía que no dijera algo para alivianar la situacion era el hambre que tenía.

 

Además, no queria hacer las cosas peor y hacer que las otras personas arruinaran mi hora de comer. Porque esto siempre pasa en esta familia, comidas donde todos estan enojados o tristes y no puedes decir nada porque luego te gritan.

 

Bueno, quien me grita no esta presente, pero eso hará que luego lo haga y no quiero que eso pase.

 

Dean es bien enfadoso con ciertas cosas y no me deja salirme con la mía. Nada mas me salgo con la mía cuando no está… Bueno no todo el tiempo, pero es mas seguido que pase desde que tendre una bendición que mi querido Sammich me dio.

 

Es un estrés porque no sabemos si me voy a morir o no cuando nazca, pero soy el hijo favorito asi que todo saldrá bien.

 

Además, Dean no le paso nada y es humano, así que nada va a pasar.

 

Eso espero, debo de dejar de pensar en cosas tristes porque no voy a disfrutar mi desayuno.

 

Será difícil por el ambiente tenso.

 

Pero no me importa, necesito comer y lo que sea que va a pasar no me incumbe en nada.

 

Aunque eso es un sueño que difícilmente puede pasar en esta familia.

 

-¿Por qué se enojó tanto?

 

Dean bebé pregunta con mucha curiosidad y pude sentir como Sammich se tensa con esa pregunta.

 

-Es difícil de explicar la razón.

 

Sammich dice con duda en su voz, él confía al menos un poco en los hombres de letras británicas porque cree que estan salvando vidas inocentes. Yo no me meto en esos asuntos porque técnicamente estoy muerto y no quiero que me obliguen ayudar en sus problemas.

 

Además, tendre una bendición pronto, no quiero estar en los asuntos del cielo y el infierno en este momento.

 

Ahora solo quiero comer y dormir.

 

-Nada mas diré que hemos pasado por situaciones donde nos llegan a traicionar y Dean se hizo muy desconfiado por eso, ademas de otras cosas.

 

Sammich dice firmemente con una expresión seria en su rostro que debo de admitir: es bastante atractiva.

 

-No lo culpo en nada sobre que tenga esos problemas de confianza, también los tengo, pero Dean es difícil de convencerlo en hacer equipo.

 

Ni que me lo digas, nada mas empezó a confiar en mi desde que tengo la bendición dentro de mi y creo que no del todo. No me deja ni cuidar de mi sobrinito querido.

 

Me ofende que no quiera que lo cuide.

 

También es Deanno, ese hombre nunca lo puedes convencer de nada y no le gustan muchas cosas cuando quieres ayudarlo, pero eso es su lado omega.

 

Ahora que lo pienso, es capaz que quiera cuidar de mi bendición con Sammich.

 

Mmmm, no sería tan mala idea, pero el parasito seria algo mío y eso de un modo me hace sentir feliz.

 

Hace mucho que no podía decir eso honestamente y es algo triste.

 

-¿Entonces si vas a convencerlo de aceptar ayuda?

 

Dean pequeño pregunta y eso hace que me salga de mi línea de pensamiento algo deprimente.

 

-Lo voy a convencer de una manera, pero más al rato.

 

Sammich dice seriamente y tenía que decir algo inapropiado, es el momento perfecto y no lo voy a desperdiciar.

 

-Hazlo después de que Cassie regrese porque te garantizo que estará de un muy buen humor.

 

No podía resistir la risa por la cara que Sammich hizo, ademas el resto de la mesa también tenía una expresión de vergüenza, pero la cara da Sammich es la mejor que he visto.

 

-¡Cállate, Gabe!

 

Sammich exclama con una expresión llena de vergüenza y eso me causa aún más risa.

 

-Si me conoces, por qué dices eso cariño.

 

Le digo juguetonamente y eso hace que se moleste un poco más, pero eso sol me hace reír más fuerte.

 

Sammich estaba haciendo un puchero así que decido darle un beso en su mejilla.

 

-Ya pues, pido disculpas, pero es verdad y no lo puedes negar.

 

El que no me contestara era toda la respuesta que necesitaba para saber que tenía la razón.

 

-Papi siempre esta muy feliz después de encerrarse con papá por un largo tiempo.

 

RJ repentinamente dice con una inocencia en su voz que hace que mi corazón se llene de ternura. Hubo un silencio completamente antes de que casi todos en la mesa empiezan reír, bueno casi todos porque Jack tenía una cara de confusión y me sorprende que este en la mesa.

 

-Concuerdo con RJ, Dean siempre esta de mejor humor por él se…

 

En eso fue cuando Sam le tira un pedazo de pancake a Jack para que se calle y no termine la oración. La cara de confusión de Jack es demasiado graciosa que hace que todos rían aún más, aunque ya que escucho mejor, las risas son de vergüenza.

 

-No termines esa oración, Jack.

 

Sam amenaza a Jack y eso hace que Jack se confunda aún más por la situación.

 

-Tío Moose, no debes de tirar la comida porque mi papi dijo que no se debe de desperdiciar.

 

RJ dice con orgullo en su voz y eso se debe porque acaba de regañar de un modo a un adulto. Por eso me cae bien este niño.

 

-Tienes razón, RJ, uno no debe de tirar comida.

 

Eso dejo satisfecho a RJ y resume comiendo.

 

Veo que la mayoría de la mesa se estaban muriendo de la ternura (me incluyo) por lo que acaban de ver.

 

-En fin, quiero dejar esta conversación y poder comer en paz.

 

Con eso el resto del desayuno se calma de un modo con un aire de tranquilidad, pero todavía había un poco de tensión.

 

Es lo mejor que se puede tener con esta familia.

 

Siempre hay desmadres que hacen que no podamos estar tranquilos por mucho tiempo.

 

La maldición de los Winchesters.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam

 

Esto era bastante extraño de lo que pudo haber pasado en mi vida.

 

Aunque mi futuro sobrino es muy adorable.

 

La situacion es demasiado abrumadora y la única razón por la que no he entrado en un ataque de pánico es porque hay demasiadas emociones dentro de mi que no me dejan. Hasta la explicación no tiene sentido, pero es lo único que puede explicar lo que siento.

 

Tengo demasiados pensamientos en mi mente que siento que no estoy tan presente en las conversaciones.

 

Además no ayuda el aroma del omega que es demasiado delicioso.

 

Nunca creí que iba a tener celos de mi mismo, pero aquí estoy, celoso de mi versión futura.

 

La atmosfera ahora esta menos tensa desde que Dean se fue y muchas de los presentes no querían decir lo que estaban pensando, así que no tengo ni la menor idea de que las risas que soltaron eran genuinas.

 

Pero no debería de sobre analizar eso en este momento.

 

Estaba tan metido en mi cabeza que no me percate que muchas de las personas en la mesa se estaban levantando diciendo escusas para poder irse de aquí.

 

-¿Estas bien Sammy?

 

Dean me dice y pone una mano sobre mi hombro.

 

-No me digas Sammy y sí, estoy bien.

 

Lo dije un poco forzado y podía ver que Dean no le gusto que no dijera lo que estaba pensando en realidad.

 

-No te obligare a decirme si estas bien, pero debes de saber que si me lo quieres decir aquí estoy.

 

Eso hizo que me sintiera un poco mejor porque eso dice que tengo el apoyo de mi hermano mayor, me hace sentir seguro como cuando era más pequeño y tenía miedo.

 

En eso es cuando alguien se acerca a nosotros y podía saber quien era por su aroma delicioso.

 

-Pequeño Sammich, no vale la pena fresearse en este momento y mejor trata de ser social. Vi que estabas todo emo en el desayuno.

 

Gabe me dice y sus palabrasamigos me causan un poco de vergüenza.

 

-Ese es mi consejo del día. Me siento insatisfecho, así que me voy a ir a buscar mas comida.

 

Dice y se va poniendo una mano sobre su estómago.

 

Es adorable verlo caminar como pingüino por andar cargando mi futuro hijo y me hace sentir la clásica posesividad de un alfa.

 

-Ew.

 

Dean dice y eso es lo que me saca de mi cabeza posesiva de macho alfa.

 

-Deja de desvestirlo con la mirada.

 

-Tú deja de desvestir a tu alfa del futuro.

 

Con eso lo cállo y nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Dean se levanta para buscar algo que hacer.

 

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo estuve allí sentado.

 

Lo único que sé es que quiero regresar a nuestro tiempo y no tener tantos sentimientos encontrados.


	16. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean (JOVEN) solo quiere pasar tiempo a solas y se topa con alguien que no esperaba toparse a solas :v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> Esta nota es para recuerden que estoy cambiando de narrador en cada capítulo, pero como hay dos versiones de unos personajes así que el nombre del narrador sera el nombre del cap y dependiendo si son todas mayúsculas es la versión del futuro, ejemplo:
> 
> DEAN = narra Dean del futuro, papá de RJ y marido/pareja de Cas
> 
> Dean = narra Dean del pasado, quien sigue soltero sin perro que le ladre aunque si le ladran unos :v
> 
> Bueno disfruten del capítulo uwu
> 
> Las actualizaciones seguirán siendo los martes como siempre mis amigos pero van a tardar en actualizarse porque ando en la escuela sufriendo y sigo de masoquista y ahora quiero empezar otro fic de otro fandom :') así que no crean que no seguiré con este desmadre de fic ;v

No quería pasar mucho tiempo con mamá, pero a la vez sí y así no sentirme tan solo desde que murio, pero no tenía el valor de acercarme a ella y volver a perderla cuando regresara a mi tiempo.

 

Es raro y sigo sin creer que ella este viva, pero siento que es una cosa que no me debe de sorprender.

 

Este viaje en el tiempo me está haciendo pensar que muchas cosas podrían ser posibles; como la cosa obvia que en un futuro tendre un hijo con lo que parece ser un ángel.

 

Algo que pense que nunca pasaría.

 

Es como pensar que voy a vivir después de los 30 que es algo que no pense que sucedería.

 

Además de todo lo que esta pasando, no tengo ni la menor idea de que debo de hacer para ayudar o entretenerme. No quiero estar en la biblioteca porque allí estará Sam y eso hará que vea como Sam se la pasa con celos de su versión mayor por un omega que va a conocer en un futuro.

 

Además no creo que sea la persona correcta en criticarlo porque he tenido unos sentimientos hacía al alfa ángel que será mi pareja en un futuro.

 

No ayuda que su aroma es lo mas delicioso que he olido en mi vida.

 

Creo que no debería de estar pensando sobre eso cuando estoy caminando sin rumbo con pensamientos demasiados sucios.

 

Eso puede llevarme a situaciones incomodas si esos pensamientos llegan hacer que tenga una reaccion física, algo que sería demasiado vergonzoso y más en esta familia disfuncional.

 

No sabía por donde estaba caminando hasta que me percate de un leve aroma a sexo en el ambiente.

 

Me detuve por completo al ver que el alfa que será mi pareja en un futuro estaba saliendo de un cuarto con aroma a sexo, acomodándose su gabardina mientras cerraba la puerta con delicadeza.

 

Al cerrar la puerta es cuando se detuvo y olfatea un poco el aire antes de voltear a ver a mi dirección.

 

-Hola, Dean.

 

Por un momento sentí como mis piernas se debilitaban con solo oír como mi nombre era dicho por esa voz grave. En ese momento exacto fue cuando empece a sentirme  mojado.

 

Eso es demasiado penoso porque parece que soy un adolescente pasando por la pubertad.

 

El alfa vuelve a olfatear el aire y sé que está oliendo lo excitado que estoy.

 

En este momento deseo que la tierra se abra y me coma porque esto es demasiado vergonzoso.

 

El alfa se acerca para poner su nariz justo en mi glándula y ahora si sé que sabe de mi situacion porque apuesto que estoy liberando demasiadas feromonas. Lo que no esperaba era que me diera una lamida sobre mi glándula que hace que unos escalofríos placenteros recorran mi cuerpo.

 

Me alejo empujando al alfa y cuando estaba ya lejos pongo mi mano sobre el lugar donde me lamio.

 

-Perdón, pero tena curiosidad si lo que estaba oliendo era de ti o de Dean…. Dean mayor, quien está en esta habitación.

 

El alfa lo dice de una manera un poco incomoda, pareciera como si no sabe como actuar en una situacion social y por alguna razon eso se me hace adorable, algo que no ayuda con la situacion que tengo abajo.

 

-Mmmmm, debo de admitir que tienes un aroma bastante agradable.

 

Me dice mientras se vuelve acercar para poder tomar otro olfato y eso me hace que me aleje aún más.

 

Es cuando mi espalda choca contra una pared y básicamente estoy atrapado entre una pared y un alfa que esta demasiado cerca de mi espacio personal. Nunca pensé que iba a estar en esta posición cuando decidí dar un paseo sin rumbo.

 

Cerré mis ojos porque no sabía que iba a pasar, pero mi cuerpo sabe lo que quería que el alfa le hiciera.

 

Antes de que pasara algo se escucha cuando abren una puerta y una voz que estoy muy familiarizado con ella dice:

 

-Cas, no andes oliendo de esa manera a mi yo bebé.

 

Mi versión mayor dice regañando al alfa y con eso se aleja inmediatamente de mi espacio personal.

 

No quiero admitirlo, pero agradezco que lo hiciera porque no quiero entrar en celo cuando no es tiempo en que lo tenga. Siento que este alfa sería el tipo de que pudiera hacer eso.

 

-Tenía curiosidad.

 

-Esta bien tenerla, pero lo incom…

 

Con esa pausa me dice que esta oliendo todas las estúpidas feromonas que mi cuerpo está liberando.

 

-Que interesante. Oye Cas porque no vas a buscar a nuestro hijo porque no confió que este solo con Gabe.

 

Mi versión mayor la dice al alfa y con facilidad se va hacer lo que le acaban de decir. Creo que es la primera vez que veo a un alfa hacerle caso a un omega sin necesidad de usar la voz o quejarse de que le estén dando órdenes.

 

Mantengo mis ojos sobre el alfa y pongo mi mano sobre mi glándula para que una manera de tapar las feromonas, algo que no va a servir de nada.

 

-Te sugiero que no te acerques demasiado a Cas si no quieres entrar en celo.

 

¡¿Qué?!

 

-¡¿Qué?!

 

Exclamo y podía sentir mi sangre regresar a mi cara por lo que me acaba de decir.

 

-Uso supresores, no creo que entre en celo nomas por estar cerca de un alfa.

 

Le digo, aunque siento que es una declaración estúpida, porque sí me afecta estar cerca de él y ahora no es momento para entrar en celo. Creo que seria el primer celo desde que me presente como omega y no me gustaría que pasara en este momento.

 

-Aunque estés con supresores militares, las feromonas de Cas son lo suficientemente fuerte para que entres en celo. Confía en mí.

 

Eso me puso un poco nervioso, aún más cuando invade mi espacio personal con un aire domador. ¿Acaso mi versión mayor esta defendiendo su lugar como el omega de la casa?

 

No sé cómo sentirme al respecto.

 

-Nada mas diré que si llegas a entrar en celo, suerte, porque no tendrás quien te ayude a saciar el dolor.

 

Con eso, mi versión mayor me da una pequeña sonrisa que no es nada amigable.

 

Me da unas palmaditas sobre mi hombro antes de irse y con eso puedo pensar con claridad.

 

-¿Qué diablos me está pasando?

 

Me pregunto en voz alta porque es la primera vez en mi vida que me siebto de esta manera. Antes de que pudiera pensar sobre lo que acaba de pasar y sentirme mal conmigo mismo es cuando una vocecita grita ‘¡Papi!’.

 

Es RJ y se detiene enfrente de mi para mirarme con sus grandes ojos azules que son iguales a los de su padre alfa.

 

-No soy tu papi, niño.

 

Le digo y espero que no se escuche cortante porque en realidad no quiero que se ofenda.

 

-Pero si eres mi papi, bueno, lo seras en unos años.

 

Me lo dice con una sonrisa que hace que me llene de amor por este niño que todavía no es mío, pero ahora estoy emocionado por tenerlo en mi vida en el futuro. Aunque deba de esperar unos varios años para que pueda tenerlo en mis manos.

 

RJ  agarra mi mano para jalarme a lo largo del pasillo.

 

-Vamos a jugar.

 

Lo dice firmemente que sé que no podre negarme y no ayuda que RJ es ridículamente fuerte.

 

Pero por ahora disfrutare de la experiencia de tener un hijo y de estar lejos del alfa que me hace tener pensamientos inapropiados cada vez que esta cerca.


	17. CAS & SAM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> Esta nota es para decirles que voy a cambiar de narrador en cada capítulo, pero como hay dos versiones de unos personajes así que el nombre del narrador sera el nombre del cap y dependiendo si son todas mayúsculas es la versión del futuro, ejemplo:
> 
> DEAN = narra Dean del futuro, papá de RJ y marido/pareja de Cas
> 
> Dean = narra Dean del pasado, quien sigue soltero

CAS

 

Dean esta algo molesto conmigo y no sé porqué y, aunque tengo una idea de la razón, prefiero no decirle nada hasta que consigamos los ingredientes para mandar a los ‘invitados’ de vuelta a su tiempo original.

 

Así que mejor me vine a buscar ingredientes en los almacenes del bunker y saber que nos puede faltar para las posiciones.

 

Una pluma de ángel, lagrima de un dragón y un poco de las arenas del tiempo es lo que se necesita para el hechizo.  Ventaja es que lo tienen todo en el bunker, pero sería mejor buscar otra forma de regresarlos para no gastar estos ingredientes raros, pero si Sam no encuentra nada tendremos que gastarlos.

 

Será un gasto necesario ya que RJ y Jack no tienen tanto control con sus habilidades y dudo que puedan mandarlos a su tiempo correcto sin complicaciones.

 

Son niños y sin mucho conocimiento en sus habilidades.

 

Tampoco ayuda que sean nefilims y sus habilidades suelen ser algo desconocidos.

 

Aunque no tan desconocidas,ya que tienen las mismas habilidades que un ángel, pero serían más fuertes porque tiene alma por parte de su lado humano que hace sean mas fuertes incluso más que un arcángel.

 

Una gran ventaja, pero al mismo tiempo una desventaja porque muchas personas los van a querer usar.

 

Por eso no quiero hacer que RJ los regrese aunque pueda hacerlo.

 

Tengo el miedo que lo lleguen a encontrar, llevamos casi toda su vida ocultándolo para mantenerlo a salvo y con este accidente pudo haber llamado la atención.

 

Espero que nadie este buscándolo porque hay rumores  de su existencia, pero nadie ha podido encontrarlo. Ya es malo que muchos saben de la existencia de Jack, dos nefilims que nacieron al mismo tiempo, tan  valiosos pero peligrosos.

 

Es una gran combinación.

 

Suelto un suspiro y en eso fue cuando siento que unos brazos rodean mi cintura para un abrazo. Era obvio quien era y eso hace que una sonrisa aparezca en mi rostro.

 

-¿Sigues molesto?

 

Le pregunto suavemente a Dean y solo suelta un suspiro contra mi cuello que me da ‘cosquillas’.

 

-No estaba molesto, solo no queria que mini yo entrara en celo por tu culpa.

 

-Ah.

 

Eso tiene sentido porque sería problemático que entrara en celo gracias a mí y mis feromonas.

 

-Sería demasiado estrés y no iba ayudar en nada en tenerlo en celo con una casa llena de alfas que iban a querer protegerlo de los alfas sucios o sea tú, mi amor.

 

Dean dice de una manera juguetona y tiene razón, hay muchos alfas que son familiares y van a querer pelea conmigo para proteger la virtud de Dean, aunque claramente ya no la tiene.

 

-Tiene sentido y necesitamos buscar otra alternativa.

 

Digo mientras me volteo para poder abrazar mejor a Dean y Dean pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

 

-Mmmm, algo difícil cuando nuestro nerd esta cuidando a su pareja que sea secuestrada por el mini nerd.

 

Dean dice mientras juega con el cabello de mi nuca y eso me hace tener un escalofrió que recorre por todo mi cuerpo. Acabamos estar juntos de manera íntima y mi cuerpo sigue queriendo estar de ese modo con él.

 

Algo que no me sorprende en lo absoluto porque siempre he tenido esta atracción hacía Dean desde que nos conocimos.

 

-Es demasiado incómodo y no ayuda que mamá y papá estén aquí. Los amo, pero es demasiado interactuar con ellos después de tantos años.

 

Lo dice de una manera que se nota lo cansado que esta de la situacion.

 

-Debemos de resolver esto ya.

 

Afirma todo resignado antes de poner su nariz cerca de mi glándula para poder tomar un respiro de mi aroma.

 

Eso me dice que mejor me quede callado y de una forma de consolar a Dean de todo lo que ha estado pasando. Es mi ‘trabajo’ como su alfa y es algo que me tomo muy enserio.

 

Hablando de ser un alfa.

 

-¿Y RJ donde esta?

 

Con eso Dean se tensa ante no saber en donde esta Rj y antes de que soltara un grito o algo porque a veces RJ le gusta explorar dando demasiados sustos a su papi. Yo casi no me ha pasado por la conexión que tengo con RJ y Dean la tenía, pero eso solo cuando estaba todavía en su vientre.

 

Así que ahora entra en pánico cuando RJ explora por su cuenta y Dean no sabe en dónde esta.

 

Cierro los ojos y espero a que me conteste RJ.

 

Me dice que esta con su papi y como tengo a Dean entre mis brazos, eso me dice que esta con la versión joven.

 

-Esta con tu versión joven jugando.

 

Dean pone una cara de intriga ante la noción de que su versión joven esta con nuestro hijo.

 

-¿Esta con RJ?

 

Solo asiento mi cabeza para afirmar lo que ya acabo de decir anteriormente.

 

-Apuesto que RJ uso su ternura para hacer que mi versión joven jugara con él y eso le dará la oportunidad de sacarle la sopa a RJ sobre el futuro.

 

Dean reniega ante la noción de que eso pueda pasar, así que vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos para decirle que no diga nada sobre su vida ante su papi joven. Me contesta alegremente que no dirá nada de eso.

 

-RJ dice que no dirá nada.

 

-Extraño tener esa conexión.

 

Dean dice mientras se acerca más a mi y podía sentir que estaba un poco triste sobre haber perdido esa conexión.

 

-Todavía la tienes, pero es menos fuerte como era antes.

 

-Eso no me consuela tanto como crees que lo haría, Cas.

 

Me lo dice en tono de broma, eso quiere decir que no esta tan molesto de lo que acabo de decir. Le dije la verdad, pero creo que lo dije de una manera que le causa gracia a Dean.

 

-Bueno, tenemos que buscar cómo solucionar este problema.

 

Dean dice mientras se aleja de mi a seguir en las cajas que tenemos. Pensé en un momento en cómo puedo animarlo porque mi comentario no ayudo en nada.

 

Así que me acerco a la puerta para cerrarla y lentamente le pongo el seguro.

 

Con esa accion la atmosfera de la habitación cambio por completo y Dean voltea a verme con ojos llenos de lujuria.

 

-¿Enserio, Cas? Lo acabamos de hacer hace rato.

 

Pongo mi cabeza de lado y con una sonrisa le digo:

 

-Nunca me canso de tenerte.

 

Eso hace que Dean se acerque a mi para darme un beso.

 

* * *

 

 

SAM

 

Hice el grave error de querer entrar a la habitación para buscar algo que ya no recuerdo qué, cuando la puerta se cierra abruptamente.

 

Se me hizo sospecho, pero pensé que era alguien entrando y cerrando la puerta.

 

Me acerque para entrar y es cuando escucho unas risitas que terminan en un gemido que me dice quienes estan aquí.

 

-Genial, ahora voy a necesitar quemar esa habitación y echarme cloro en los ojos.

 


	18. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estos celos me hacen daño me enloquecen~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> Esta nota es para decirles que voy a cambiar de narrador en cada capítulo, pero como hay dos versiones de unos personajes así que el nombre del narrador sera el nombre del cap y dependiendo si son todas mayúsculas es la versión del futuro, ejemplo:
> 
> DEAN = narra Dean del futuro, papá de RJ y marido/pareja de Cas
> 
> Dean = narra Dean del pasado, quien sigue soltero

He estado queriendo perder el tiempo para deshacerme de estos estúpidos celos hacía mi versión mayor por tener a un omega con el olor más delicioso que he olido en mi vida,  como pareja.

 

Es frustrante sentirme de este modo, así es que es preferible que me aleje de ese Omega hasta que me vaya; mejor me puse a vagar por los pasillos para despejar mi mente.

 

A consecuencia de eso mis oídos escucharon ruidos extraños en una habitación que, a juzgar por el olor quise beber un shot de cloro, esos sonidos no quisiera escucharlos en ningún momento, a menos que sean provenientes de ese Omega.  

 

Mejor me alejo de ese lugar para no tener más traumas de los que ya tengo.

 

Además necesito distraerme de todo lo que esta pasando porque mi mente sigue dando vueltas y vueltas a este asunto de viajar en el tiempo. Hasta ahora no hay nada de efectos por romper la línea espacio-tiempo.

 

Las películas me han enseñado es que siempre hay consecuencias con los viajes en el tiempo.

 

Tampoco no ayuda que mamá este viva y no saber qué debo hacer con esta información porque papá esta ocupando todo su tiempo. Además no sé qué pueda decirle.

 

Es demasiada información en poco tiempo y no sé que es lo que estoy sintiendo.

 

Necesito estar solo para alejarme de todo lo que esta pasando y tranquilizarme porque no quiero que mis instintos controlen mis acciones.

 

Ahg, debo de enfocarme.

 

Estaba caminando sin rumbo cuando me topo con Dean siendo jalado por RJ. Es raro pensar que mi hermano en un futuro tendrá un hijo cuando pasaba mucho tiempo diciendo que nunca iba a tener una pareja o tener una familia.

 

RJ se detiene enfrente de mi y no vaciló para agarrar mi mano y jalarme a donde estaba yendo con Dean.

 

No pude resistir porque es muy fuerte para ser alguien tan pequeño.

 

Quise detenerlo, pero Dean me da una mirada que básicamente dice que no tiene caso hacerlo. Así que ahora me encuentro siendo arrastrado por un niño a un lugar desconocido junto con mi hermano.

 

Nada mas fueron unas cuantas vueltas en unas esquinas hasta llegar a una habitación y es cuando RJ nos suelta para abrir la puerta.

 

-¡Vamos!

 

Exclama con mucha emoción, Dean y yo solo nos dimos una mirada antes de entrar algo resignados.

 

-Aquí duermo solo, cuando no, lo hago con papi y papá y aquí tengo mis juguetes y..

 

Empieza hablar con mucha emoción y rápido lo que lo hace un poco difícil de entender lo que esta diciendo, no ayuda que unas palabras no las puede pronunciar haciendo difícil entender aún más.

 

Tengo que admitir que es bastante adorable ver lo emocionado que esta para enseñar sus cosas.

 

De reojo vi que Dean tiene una expresión que puedo describirla como anhelo. Creo que entiendo la razón de esa expresión porque yo sentí celos de mi versión mayor y es estúpido porque lo tendre en un futuro, pero lo quiero tener en este momento.

 

Estos sentimientos no los quiero sentir y esa es la razón porque me tenía que alejar de todos.

 

Así que estar pasando tiempo con RJ es bueno para mi mente.

 

Aunque no sabía como actuar con un niño pequeño que esencialmente es mi sobrino.

 

Tendré que seguirle el juego y despejar mi mente.

 

* * *

 

-Y luego papi me dijo que no deberia de hacerlo, pero tío Moose si me deja.

 

RJ termina de contar su historia, en la que posiblemente me perdí en varias partes.

 

Es adorable ver como platica y se distrae con cualquier cosa haciendo que cambie de conversación por completo. Parece como un niño normal y que no tiene padres normales, si es que eso tiene sentido.

 

Además, siento que es un buen cambio de ambiente, estar con un niño lleno de inocencia.

 

Era extraño definitivamente, pero divertido.

 

Antes de que pudiera seguir con la platica, la puerta se abre y es mi versión mayor con una expresión de sorpresa, la misma que cambia rápidamente a una divertida.

 

-¿Los secuestró?

 

Lo dice de una manera burlona, pero es básicamente lo que paso. Me vio y decidió llevarme a una habitación para jugar.

 

-Sí, básicamente.

 

Dean le contesta y eso hace que mi versión mayor suelte una risa, haciendo que RJ haga un puchero.

 

-No hice nada malo tío Moose.

 

Dice con el enojo de un niño de cinco años.

 

-Claro que no. No hiciste nada malo RJ.

 

Mi versión mayor le dice riendo ante la actitud que tiene RJ a que lo estén acusando de algo.

 

-Le diré a papi.

 

RJ dice y se levanta para salir corriendo, pero mi versión mayor lo intercepta para levantarlo entre sus brazos.

 

-¿Qué le vas a decir?

 

Le cuestiona y RJ pone una expresión pensativa para ver que va a decir, algo que es bastante adorable ver como quiere meterlo en problemas con Dean mayor.

 

-Que eres malo conmigo, tío Moose.

 

Dice mientas cruza sus brazos y voltea su carita para no mirar a su tío que claramente se esta divirtiendo con la respuesta de RJ.

 

-Oh si, soy muy malo.

 

Le dice y al terminar empieza a hacerle cosquillas haciendo que RJ salga de su berrinche. Me sentía ajeno a esta escena que estoy viendo y creo que Dean también, pero sabía que el anhelo que sentia incrementaba cada vez más.

 

-¡Para, tío Moose!

 

RJ súplica para que las cosquillas se detengan y su rostro rojo de tanto reír cambiara a su tono normal.

 

Tengo que admitir que esta escena es bastante adorable y me hace sentir que son una familia semi sana con la forma en que interactúan.

 

-Okay, me detengo antes de que te hagas pipi.

 

Sam dice  en tono burlón

 

-¡Yo no me hago pipi, tío Moose! ¡Ya soy niño grande!

 

Exclama muy indignado queriendo bajar de los brazos de su tío porque quería alejarse. Mi versión mayor nada más suelta una risa antes de dejarlo en el piso para que RJ salga corriendo para esconderse detrás de Dean.

 

-Solo quería decirles que ya tenemos una idea de cómo regresarlos a su tiempo.

 

Mi versión dice tranquilamente y eso me da un gran alivio, pero no muestro mi emoción porque se podía notar en su tono de voz un 'pero'.

 

-¿Pero?

 

Dean le pregunta antes de que pudiera hacerlo yo.

 

-Pero faltan unos cuantos ingredientes, pero cuando los consigamos, les garantizo que van a poder regresar. Así que  por ahora sería esperar a que lo conseguimos.

 

Lo dice de forma tranquila, pero sé que estaba un poco estresado con todo lo que ha estado pasando.

 

-¿Entonces solo vamos a esperar?

 

Pregunto porque sería algo incómodo si solo esperaramos a que alguien consiga los materiales.

 

-Pues sí, así que si pueden ayudar a hacer la comida, es que tenemos muchas personas en el bunker y necesitamos ayuda, ustedes saben...

 

-¡Yay! ¡Quiero ayudar!

 

RJ exclama y sale corriendo detrás de las piernas de Dean,  .

 

-Vamos.

 

Mi versión mayor dice y con eso lo empezamos a seguir como cachorros perdidos en direccion a la cocina. Cuando más nos acercamos  se empezaron a escuchar unos golpes muy fuertes que resonaban por todo el bunker.

 

-¿Pero qué?

 

Cuestiona suavemente mi versión mayor y caminó en dirección de la entrada principal.

 

Al llegar es cuando la puerta se abre con violencia y más personas empezaron a llegar, pero no estaba poniendo atención porque lo único que podía ver era al hombre que nos estaba viendo desde arriba con una sonrisa que daba muy mala espina.

 

Mi versión mayor se pone enfrente de todos y con mucha dificultad dice:

 

-¿Lucifer?


	19. LUCIFER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alguien dice lo que siente sin importar si sea correcto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> Esta nota es para decirles que voy a cambiar de narrador en cada capítulo, pero como hay dos versiones de unos personajes así que el nombre del narrador sera el nombre del cap y dependiendo si son todas mayúsculas es la versión del futuro, ejemplo:  
> DEAN = narra Dean del futuro, papá de RJ y marido/pareja de Cas  
> Dean = narra Dean del pasado, quien sigue soltero  
> Una cosa antes de que se me olvida, este pishi fic cumplió un año desde que empece a publicar y sigo sin saber como raios a todos ustedes lo siguen leyendo?????  
> Estoy muy agradecida por ustedes y de una manera apoyarme para en seguir escribiendo con cada voto y lectura, así que hay algo planeado por el aniversario. No sé cuando estará lista la cosa, pero habrá algo en un futuro ;v

Odio estar vagando como idiota entre los humanos y que no me respetan, eso hace que las ganas de incinerarlos incrementen. Lo malo es que mis poderes ya no existen.

 

Así que lo primero que debo hacer es conseguir algo de gracia para poder buscar a mi hijo con mayor facilidad. Además, también a cierta persona que me trae loco desde hace años.

 

Lo peor es que no sé en qué sentido me trae loco, hay veces que deseo pulverizarlo y en otras jalarle el cabello mientras me da una mamada. Nunca pensé que iba a terminar sintiendo algo así.

 

Será difícil decidir hacer lo que quiere porque siempre hay alguien que arruina su diversión.

 

Al menos esta vez salí intacto del otro universo y ahora debo de recordar dónde queda el jodido bunker para poder encontrar a mi hijo, que estoy muy seguro de que los Winchesters lo tienen escondido. De lo que sí estoy seguro es de que ambos están juntos.

 

Debo de reclamar lo que es mío.

 

* * *

 

 

Tarde muchos días en llegar al búnker y estaba muy cerca de matar varias personas del puro enfado.

 

Realmente no sé cuánto tarde en llegar, pero se sintieron como años.

 

Además, cuando llegue no sé cómo le hare para abrir la puerta porque esta fortificada, la ventaja de haber compartido cuerpo con Castiel es que aprendí ciertas cosas sobre el bunker.

 

* * *

 

 

Así que el dulce sonido de Sam diciendo mi nombre al entrar lo hace más delicioso de lo que había pensado.

 

-¿Me extrañaron?

 

Pregunto con una media sonrisa y no puedo negar que adore que me miraran con caras de estúpidos al no saber por quí.

 

-¿Qué haces aquí?

 

Sam pregunta y quería contestarle, pero estaba más interesado en las personas extras.

 

No dije nada para mantener el suspenso. Quería acercarme a la versión joven de Sam, se ve muy manipulable.

 

-Pero que tenemos aquí.

 

Digo y puedo ver en su rostro que se pone nervioso, pero lo oculta con indiferencia.

 

-No sabía que estaban metiéndose con la línea del tiempo. Me hacen sentir orgulloso.

 

Eso hace que Sam se moleste un poco y me trae muchos recuerdos de nuestra aventura, esa que no quiere admitir que paso, pero si paso, aunque lo niega con todo su ser.

 

Fue cuando mis ojos se postraron sobre una cara que no había visto antes y sabía quien era sin tener que preguntar.

 

-¡Hijo!

 

Exclamo con alegría porque en realidad quería conocerlo, pero no pensé que lo iba a encontrar tan rápido.

 

Aunque queria escapar de mis brazos, no deje que lo hiciera.

 

No quería aceptar mi amor, pero hare que lo haga, ya que es mi hijo. Debe de amar a su padre.

 

Me alejo un poco y pongo mis manos en su rostro para verlo bien.

 

-Eres tan guapo como tu padre, o sea yo.

 

Le doy una sonrisa, pero puedo ver que ya me lo corrompieron con el ‘bien’ porque se aleja de mi para ponerse detrás de Castiel. Mi hermanito que se ha robado el amor de mi retoño.

 

-Los dejo con mi retoñito y ahora me odia. Me lastiman, Castiel. ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?

 

Eso le molesto y me agrada que lo hiciera sentirse así.

 

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

 

Castiel me pregunta y hago que no lo escucho porque decido ver quienes más estan dándome la bienvenida.

 

Había mas personas de lo usual en el bunker, eso me da más curiosidad. Parece que me voy divertir.

 

Estaban en serios problemas porque había tres personas del pasado que no tienen ni la menor idea de quien soy. La noción de saber hace que me emocione y angustie al mismo tiempo.

 

En especial considerando de que hay un Sam joven con el que me gustaría jugar un poco.

 

Había muchas cosas que quería decirle, pero no pude porque allí estaban aquellos. En especial porque creo que no sabe nada sobre lo que va a pasar entre nosotros.

 

-Deberían de saber que no se iban a deshacer de mí, queridos.

 

Digo mientras camino de un lado a otro examinado sus reacciones y si pudiera tener una detección exacta del aroma que está en el ambiente, diría que es odio y temor.

 

Una de las cosas que odio de tener un cuerpo humano es la jerarquía estúpida de los segundos géneros.

 

Son las razones por la que no puedo tener lo que quiero.

 

-Podemos deshacernos de ti con facilidad.

 

Dean (el mayor) dice seriamente y lo único que hago es soltar una risa ante la declaración.

 

-¿Por qué no lo hace? Ah, es verdad. No pueden porque no saben que tan lejos me van a mandar a mi, a Castiel y a mi hijo. Siento que no quieren arriesgarse en probar o me equivoco.

 

El silencio es todo lo que quería escuchar porque eso significa que no tiene un plan.

 

-Me lo imagine.

 

Se sentía bien tenerlos en mis manos sin saber que hacer.

 

-No tienes gracia.

 

Castiel dice en voz baja y nunca pensé que lo iba a poder detectar porque Castiel también tiene gracia en menor cantidad. Esto dice que no la tiene tan baja como había pensado.

 

-Eso no me va a detener.

 

Le digo porque es la verdad, eso no me va a detener.

 

-No tenemos por qué tenerte miedo.

 

Una voz nueva dice y me percato que es Papi Winchester. Se me hizo adorable que quiera empezar una pelea conmigo a pesar de no saber quien soy en realidad y veo de donde saca Sam su lado agresivo.

 

-Vaya, ya sé de donde saco Sam su lado agresivo.

 

Espero que se escuche como un insulto y no como un cumplido porque es lo menos que quiero a entender.

 

-Cállate.

 

Sam me dice con un tono de enfado en su voz, eso me ofende mucho y no lo puedo aceptar.

 

-No me calles, cariño.

 

Me acerco a él para verlo a la cara haciendo que Sam se vea más grande, más intimidante, estúpidos instintos alfas, en realidad piensa que eso me va a afectar.

 

-¿Qué quieres, Lucifer?

 

Dean (el mayor de nuevo) me dice con una voz cansada y resignada, pero puedo ver en sus ojos que estaba harto de todo lo que esta pasando con las preguntas tontas.

 

-Vengo por lo que me pertenece.


	20. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halo!
> 
> Recuerdan que les dije que iba hacer algo para el aniversario?
> 
> Pues aquí esta!
> 
> Es una escena alterna no canonica de este fic y como io no escribo smut un ángel del señor que amo me hizo el paro de hacerlo. Espero que les guste y feliz año nuevo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con Dean se refiere al Dean del pasado y con Deano al Dean del presente el Omega madre.

Las miradas se intensificaron, Castiel comenzó a olfatear las glándulas del omega Dean, el Dean del pasado, el que todavía se encontraba en negación por haber nacido omega, pues se encontraba ahí de pie, estupefacto, nervioso de tener al gran Alfa celestial que ahora está enlazado con su yo del futuro (claro que ahora es el presente para nosotros).

 

Castiel comenzó a lamer el cuello de Dean, recordando cada segundo que sufrió por conquistar aquel cazador que tenía que proteger de manera forzada pero que al final terminó enamorándose de él y revelándose a sus mayores. Saboreando lo dulce que es el Dean joven y virgen -claro que para Castiel ser virgen es no ser anudado mientras se mantiene el coito-, Cass comenzó a excitarse de manera descontrolada, así como lo hizo cuando recién se había interesado en Dean.

 

Mientras Dean se encontraba ahí, pasmado, dejándose oler por un Alfa excitado, su celo comenzaba a adelantarse y expandirse por todo el búnker dejando en descubierta los actos de ambos. En ese enrollo no había pensado en su yo del presente en ningún momento. Al menos no después de irse excitando con el semental que tenía en frente. Preo de que Dean había pensado en yo del presente lo había hecho, diciéndose a sí mismo que no era traición ni infidelidad ya que eran uno mismo en diferentes tiempos. Sí una lógica un poco estúpida por parte de Dean, pero que se puede esperar de un Dean que no ha pasado por el apocalipsis, el infierno y el purgatorio todavía.

 

Castiel se percató del olor más dulce e intenso de parte de Dean, lo que le dejo claro que el muchacho comenzaba a entrar en celo. Castiel siempre tuvo una fuerza de voluntad extraordinaria debido a su formación como soldado, pero conocer a Dean más joven de lo que le conoció antes le volvía loco pues era un Dean más inexperto, con un olor más dulce e intenso, como si fuera un olor que había sido escondido, oprimido por mucho tiempo. Algo perfecto según Castiel.

 

Pero ¿Y el Dean del presente? Fácil. Dean se encontraba dándole órdenes de qué hacer a todos para regresar a los visitantes cuanto antes a su tiempo. Sí, ya se había dado cuenta de ese olor demasiado familiar y tal vez vergonzoso para su yo del pasado. También había sido advertido por su cuñado, Gabe. Así que lo mando a él a que llevara a RJ y a Jack de paseo mientras que él solucionaba.

 

Al ver que todos comenzaban a salir a sus respectivas misiones Dean se encaminó lo más rápido posible a encontrarse con aquellos dos. Cuando más se acercaba sentía que el olor se intensificaba así que anduvo más rápido hacía los dormitorios.

 

No quiso acercarse demasiado, no sin antes ver lo que estaban haciendo, no le importaba que pasara algo, pues era él mismo y sabía que Castiel  no haría nada que no fuera correcto, pero aún así sentía la curiosidad. Así que se acercó con sigilo a observar.  

 

De lejos Dean miraba como Castiel lograba contenerse y como a Dean le comenzaban a fallar las piernas. Muy en el fondo nuestro Dean disfrutaba ver eso, a tal grado que sintió como su entrepierna comenzaba a palpitar. De una forna desenfrenada y poco acertada, para muchos, se le vino a la cabeza lo que pocos harían.Cuando Dean vio que Castiel quiso besar al joven Dean y verlo apartarse bruscamente para evitar tal acto, Dean se acercó lentamente a ambos.

 

-Besalo-. Ordenó Dean a Castiel. Lo dijo de una manera tan seria con su mandato omega que Cas no pudo desobedecer y besó a Dean del pasado, lo hizo de una manera tan brusca que Dean pensó que le arrancaría los labios. Debió de haberse contenido bastante. A eso le llamo fuerza de voluntad.

 

Castiel tomo de la cintura a Dean y lo acercó aún más a él, haciéndole sentir su abultado pene. Castiel paso de besarle en los labios a besarle el cuello, ahora de una manera más salvaje.

 

-Castiel, para- Le dijo Dean cuando vio que el joven Dean ya no podía mantenerse de pie. -Cargalo y entra- dijo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación en dónde se estaba quedando Dean y Sam del pasado.

 

Castiel recosto a Dean en la cama. Mientras que Dean todavía con su entrepierna palpitando se sentaba en el sillón que se encontraba en la habitación.

 

-Yo sé que ambos quieren, incluso yo lo acabo de desear hace unos minutos, así que... Cas hazlo- dijo Deano, de nuevo con su voz seria y demandante y como si Castiel estuviera hechizado para seguir las oedenes de su amado, leyéndole la mente comenzó a quitarse la camisa y la del joven Dean.  

 

El olor saturado de dulzura del joven Omega comenzó a volver loco a Castiel, Dean solo observaba y disfrutaba ver como su yo del pasado y  Castiel se comían a besos.

 

Cas sabía exactamente lo que Deano deseaba, pues anteriormente Deano le había hecho saber sobre su fantasía sexual, así que para Cas no era extraño que Deano le diera esas órdenes y se sentara s observar.

 

Deano le dio la orden a Dean de comenzarle un felación a Cas mientras este se quedaba de pie con su pene erecto.- Quiero que se la mames como si fuera un bebé hambriento, que la chupes y la lamas como un niño a su paleta favorita- esas fueron las palabras que Deano había dicho exactamente.

 

Dean obedeció como si su vida tratase de ello. Se arrodilló frente a Cas y temeroso tomo su pene -Ya hazlo- sonó la voz de Deano, ya con un tono de agitación en ella.

 

Dean comenzó a pasar su lengua en el falo de Cas, de arriba a abajo como un delicioso cono de helado degustado en una tarde calurosa. Lo introdujo y paso su lengua por la punta, dándole a Cas una reacción de escalofríos placenteros. Dean empezó a mover su mando de arriba hacía abajo lentamente mientras su lengua hacía un buen trabajo con el glande.

 

Deano había salido de la habitación pero como no dio la orden de detenerse siguió disfrutando del joven Dean.

 

Cuando Deano regresó a la habitación traía consigo unas cuerdas y un látigo.

 

-Basta. Ponle esto- le dice a Castiel lanzandole las cuerdas. -Tanto querías tirarte a mi Alfa que tu celo se adelanto. No te culpo, Castiel es muy ardiente y siendo alguien celestial aún más. Así que voy a cumplir tu fantasía de follar con mi hombre, pero lo harás a mi manera. Juntare mi fantasía con la tuya y nuestra satisfacción aumentará. Esto no se hablará con nadie, ni con Sam- parece que el Deano iba ena serio.

 

-Ahora veo porque lo haces, quieres juntar tus marranadas sadomasoquistas con mi impulso natural. Esta bien lo tomaré, ya no dire nada- es increíble que Dean pudiera articular estas palabras, si le costó un poco decirlas sin tartamudear en todo, pero lo hizo. -Recuerda que mis marranadas serán las tuyas en unos años- con eso concluyó Deano.

 

Castiel comenzó a amarrar las cuerdas en el cuerpo de Dean de una manera cuidadosa pero agresiva, lo hizo como todo un experto que nos imaginamos en quién lo aprendió. Dean obedeció todo lo que Deano le decía, estaba tan excitado que se dejo hacer de todo. Aguanto todo, era un Dean irreconocible. Bueno, si alguien en aquellos tiempos lo supiera.

 

Deano seguía observando en el sillón. Castiel hacía lo que hacía con Deano, así que Dean solo disfrutaba y de vez en cuando le daba instrucciones a Cass. Dean y Castiel eran prácticamente unas marionetas de Deano, como si la culpa los atormentara por haber estado juntos casi teniendo sexo sin Deano.

 

El cuerpo amarrado de Dean se encontraba en la cama, Castiel le daba con el látigo en sus pezones y después los lamía de una forma suave, compensando el dolor. El pene de Dean también estaba atado, tenía prohibido venirse. Castiel lo estimulaba y con su lengua lamía su punta causando gemidos ahogados por una mordaza.

 

A Dean le temblaban las piernas, su falo estaba tan erecto y su entrada tan dilatada. Castiel metió un dedo, después dos y Dean se retorcía quería más. Castiel metió el tercer dedo, Deano se comenzó a masturbar mientras veía como su yo del pasado disfrutaba ser follado por un Alfa por primera vez. -Ya metesela- ordeno Deano, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacía ellos y se postraba arriba de Dean.

 

Se sento en su abdomen dandole la cara a Cass y comenzando a besarlo de una manera desenfrenada. Se puso de pie, si arriba de la cama para que Cass lediera una mamada. No duraron mucho porque Deano bajo a lamer, morder y disfrutar los pezones de yo joven.

 

Cuando Deano vio que Dean ya no podía soportarlo más, le quitoquitó la mordaza, lo inco con todo y piernas temblorosas y lo hizo que le diera una buena felación mientras Cass lo desataba y le daba con el látigo. Cuando Cass lo desato, Deanoasí saco su falo y se escuchó un gemido tan fuerte y excitante que Deano puso en cuatro a Dean se puso en frente de él y mando a la retaguardia a Cass. Hicieron la famosa Torre Eiffel.

 

Castiel quiso cambiar los papeles y darle duro al amor de su millonésima vida, así que dejó de lado a Dean y lanzo a Deano en la cama y comenzó a besarlo lentamente desde la frente hasta el cuello, suavemente y con amor. Olvidándose del trío y del exausto Dean, haciéndole el amor a su Omega.

 

Pero Deano quería algo rudo, algo que no hacían tan seguido, así que pidió ser amordazado y azotado. Castiel se sentó en el sillón dónde estaba Deano y este se sento sobre sus piernas, siendo penetrando en este caso. Mientras el joven Dean se levantaba y se sentaba en las piernas del Deano siendo igualmente penetrado por el falo de su yo del futuro.

 

Todo iba tan bien hasta que Cass hizo algo prohibido. Anudo en Deano.


	21. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después del nopor, ahora a nuestra habitual programación v:

Nunca pense que fuera a conocer a Lucifer de esta manera.

 

No lo considero mi padre, pero no puedo negar que este es el hombre que me engendró.

 

Para nada es mi padre, ese título es para Cas. Eso causa que no quiera que este hombre venga a arruinar mi familia. Lo malo es que no tengo control total de mis poderes y no sé que pueda hacer para defenderla.

 

-Nada aquí te pertenece.

 

Sam dice con enojo.

 

-Estás equivocado, si hay algo que me pertenece.

 

Lucifer lo dice con mucha confianza que no me agrada para nada. Lo peor fue que me miro antes de poner su mirada hacía Sam.

 

No me gusto para nada que su cara tuviera esa expresión.

 

Me lleno de nervios o de algo parecido porque mi estomago se sintió demasiado pesado cuando me miro así.

 

Pero no debo hacer que eso me gane, debo de proteger a mi familia a toda costa, aunque sea del hombre que participo en mi creación. No lo considero mi padre para nada, así que debe de ser fácil pensar en algo para deshacerme de él.

 

Desearía poder usar mis poderes cuando yo quisiera.

 

Mas cuando Lucifer tiene esa mirada que da escalofríos, pero hay algo en ella que hace que cuestione unas cosas.

 

Algo me esta diciendo que no quiere que descubramos algo sobre él.

 

Siento que esta ocultando algo, pero lo esconde con su aire de superioridad que hace pensar que todo está bien.

 

Algo dentro de mi sabe que algo no está bien con Lucifer.

 

Casi no lo conozco, pero por lo que me han dicho que es una persona que no duda en usar sus poderes para lastimar a otros o manipular. Así que la pregunta es, ¿Por qué no está haciendo eso?

 

Puede que solamente este intimidando, pero solamente está hablando sin hacer nada.

 

Debo de no subestimarlo.

 

Uno nunca puede saber lo que tiene planeado y no voy a permitir que venga a quitarme a mi familia.

 

No se lo voy a permitir.

 

-Vete.

 

Le dije con valentía dando un paso enfrente para estar de una forma protegiendo al resto.

 

Eso hizo que Lucifer soltara una pequeña risa. Como deseo poder golpearlo en su rostro en este momento, pero debo de ver que va hacer e idear una manera de tomarlo desprevenido.

 

Se acerca con una sonrisa en su rostro como si esto fuera divertido y lo es para él supongo.

 

-Tiene agallas, hijo.

 

No me gusta que me dijera hijo.

 

-No soy tu hijo.

 

Se lo digo con desprecio y se sorprende, pero no dura mucho porque se suelta riendo como si le acabara de decir un chiste.

 

-Sí lo eres.

 

Lo dice mientras pone una mano en mi mandíbula para sostenerme y verme a los ojos.

 

-Me gusta esta actitud, hijo.

 

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Lucifer es arrojado hacia una puerta con mucha fuerza que cuando llega al piso no se puede levantar. Eso es demasiado extraño y la sospecha que sentía antes incremento.

 

Volteo a ver quien fue y veo a Gabe sosteniendo su barriga con una expresión de sorpresa. No me había percatado que estaba aquí, pero puedo imaginar lo que acaba de pasar. Sam se acerca con mucha preocupación hacía Gabe y pone su mano sobre la mano de Gabe que esta sobre la barriga.

 

-¿Estás bien?

 

Sam le pregunta con mucha preocupación en su voz.

 

-No sé, alcita anda muy inquieta y creo que hizo eso.

 

Dejo de verlos para poner mi mirada sobre Lucifer y me percato que su expresión cambio drásticamente.

 

-Dime si pasa algo.

 

Sam le dice y Gabe nadamas asiente su cabeza.

 

-Creo que ire a nuestra habitación si a nadie le importa eso.

 

Gabe dice caminando agarrando su barriga con cuidado y Sam lo sigue. Pone su mano en su espalda baja.

 

-Te acompaño.

 

-Gracias Sammich.

 

Podía sentir un aura de ira que proviene de Lucifer, pero antes de que hiciera algo, Cas se pone enfrente ahora como el alfa de la familia.

 

-Ni se te ocurra, Lucifer.

 

Le advierte con enojo en su voz que se puede decir que acaba de usar su voz alfa. Lo detuvo por unos segundos antes de que Lucifer soltara un bufido y se empieza a reír.

 

-Te atreves a contradecirme.

 

Lo dice de una manera que puede dar escalofríos a todos los presentes.

 

-Me atrevo, ademas no tienes todos tus poderes.

 

Eso sorprendió a todos hasta Lucifer nunca imagino que Cas iba a saber sobre ese detalle y eso explica la sensación que he estado teniendo hacia Lucifer.

 

-No tienes ningún poder para hacer demandas.

 

Le dice lentamente que hace que escalofríos recorran toda mi espalda.

 

-Si sabes que regresare cuando me recupere.

 

Lucifer dice seriamente, pero no dura mucho esa expresión porque se suelta riendo y se dirige dentro del bunker como si fuera su casa.

 

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

 

Escucho a Dean preguntar, no me había percatado que estaba en el área, pero si Cas está aquí, Dean no estaba tan lejos. Creo que quiero ponerme atrás de Dean para sentirme a salvo, pero no es momento para eso.

 

-Ponerme cómodo.

 

Dice así como si nada y sigue caminando haciendo que todos lo sigan para ver que va hacer.

 

-Vete ahora.

 

Dean le dice con una mirada que básicamente grita ‘te voy a matar’, algo que ignora completamente Lucifer.

 

-No te tengo miedo, Deanie weenie,

 

Se sienta sin preocupación alguna en una silla de las mesas de la biblioteca y pone sus pies sobre la mesa. Dean se acerca para quitar los pies de Lucifer de la mesa con la misma mirada de antes.

 

-Ten educación, bastardo.

 

Dean le dice con rabia y eso me percata que RJ estaba entre las piernas de Dean escondiéndose, eso hizo que Lucifer lo viera con una sonrisa y eso hizo a RJ que tratara de esconderse por completo con las piernas de Dean.

 

-Hola RJ. ¿Recuerdas a tu tío?

 

Le dice de una manera burlona y RJ no le contesta, solo pone su frente contra las piernas de Dean. Me acerque junto con Cas, me percato que Cas estaba molesto por esa pregunta.

 

Lucifer solo se rie por la acción de RJ antes de poner una cara seria.

 

-¿Cuándo paso eso?

 

Pregunta y me imagino que está preguntando sobre Gabe y Sam.

 

-Algo que no te incumbe.

 

Dean le contesta con veneno en su voz

 

-Nada mas quería preguntar.

 

Dice y hay silencio incomodo, eso dice que nadie sabe que hacer. Hasta John no sabe que hacer, pero vi de reojo que tenía su mano en forma de puño con sus nudillos casi blancos.

 

Al ver a Lucifer con mucha tranquilidad, le dice a Jack que será un poco más difícil hacer que los invitados regresen a su época adecuada.


End file.
